I Know
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Ai Haibara gadis yang suka membohongi diri sendiri, Conan pemuda yang tak peka dan hanya bisa bertindak sesuai logika, Ran gadis lugu yang sering disebut angel.. semua tahu tentang diri masing-masing.. namun kalau tentang orang lain? apakah kalian bisa tahu? RnR please - chap6 update!
1. story 1

**JENG JENG! ANE KESINI! tadinya mau namatin FMA tapi... entah kenapa putar haluan (?) maaf yaaa FMA dan Digimon terbengkalai... yang ini insyaallah engga deh... (?) daaaaaannnn ini fic pertama aku disini! KYAAAAAAA (tumpengan) ceneng deh... (reader : ciyusan? miapah? enelan?) ciyus deh.. miowoh... bukan mi goyeng... enelan.. suel... Nikmatilah... Fanfic asbun ini! hahahahaha!**

.

Sesosok gadis kecil memandang bayangan dirinya yang berada dihadapannya. Yah siapapun tahu kalau ia sedang bercermin. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang bisa dibilang pendek itu. Rambut indahnya satu per satu tersisir rapih. Setelah itu ia membenarkan baju dan jam tangannya. 'Semoga tak ketahuan,' batinnya. Ia memakai sebuah dress dengan lengan panjang berwarna cokelat. Tak lupa ia memakai sebuah rompi berwarna krem agar tak terlihat polos. Bunga berwarna merah dirompinya itu menambah kesan manis padanya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu..

"Selampat pagi Haibara,"

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Kudo-Kun.," ucap gadis berana Ai Haibara itu.

Bocah yang dipanggil 'Kudo-Kun' itu menguap lebar. Bocah bernama Conan Edogawa ini nampaknya ia bergadang lagi memikirkan kasus atau memikirkan gadis kantor detective itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ran Mouri, anak dari detective Kogoro Mouri atau si "Detective Tidur". Alasan kenapa ia memikirkan gadis itu? karena dia adalah Shinichi Kudo, Detective SMA dari Timur yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Suami Ran Mouri, begitulah Sonoko Suzuki menyebut lelaki tampan yang tubuhnya menciut itu.

Tak ada yang tahu tubuhnya menciut kecuali Proffesor Agasa ilmuan yang menemukan benda-benda yang berguna bagi Shinichi Kudo karena tubuhnya menciut, lalu Heiji Hattori si Detective SMA dari barat atau mungkin orang-orang biasa menyebutnya 'Bocah Osaka', dan tak lupa kedua orang tua Shinichi yaitu Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo. Oh sepertinya kita melupakan satu orang yaitu ilmuan gelap dari Black Organisasion yaitu Shiho Miyano atau lebih tepatnya kini adalah Ai Haibara. Ia juga bertubuh kecil senasib dengan Shinichi.

Kini Shinichi dan Shiho menjalani hidupnya sebagai Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Mereka bersekolah di SD Teitan bersama dengan Grup Detective Cilik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta. Tiap hari bahkan tiap detik mereka selalu memecahkan kasus demi kasus hingga nama mereka cukup terkenal di kepolisian Beika. Tapi tetap saja rata-rata yang memecahkan kasusnya adalah seorang Conan Edogawa atau Shinichi Kudo. Dan jangan lupa selalu ada percikan api asrama di grup yang satu ini.

.

"Hei kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak., aku tidak membaca atau melihat berita pagi ini," ucap Ai.

"Oi oi., kau harus lebih membuka diri.." ucap Conan dengan nada khasnya.

"Maaf aku tak begitu tertarik," ucap Ai lagi.

Conan hanya mendengus kesal sedangkan Ai tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ai berjalan sambil menunduk melihat ke bawah. Atau lebih tepatnya ia melihat kakinya. 'tiga pu…'

"HAIBARA! AWAS!" teriak Conan.

Ai menatap ke depan dan.. BINGO dihadapannya kini sudah ada sebuah mobil yang mengklaksonnya. Ai terdiam ia tak mampu bergerak.

"Ah., Conan—AI-CHAN! AWAS!" teriak gadis berambut panjang itu, Ran Mouri.

Conan dengan sigap meloncat kearah Ai. Ia lalu menarik Ai kedalam pelukkannya dan melindungi kepala Ai. Mereka terjatuh berdua dan mobil tadi menabrak tiang listrik. Ran yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari kearah Conan dan Ai.

"Conan-Kun! Ai-Chan! Kalian tak papa?" tanya Ran panik.

"Ah kami tak papa kok Ran-neechan," ucap Conan dengan cengirannya.

"Ran ada ap—Wah! Ada apa ini?! kenapa ada mobil nabrak tiang?! Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat lusuh?!" tanya Sonoko yang baru saja datang.

"Tadi Ai-Chan hampir tertabrak mobil tapi Conan-Kun menyelamatkannya," ucap Ran.

"Oh jadi itu sebabnya gadis kecil itu berada didalam pelukkan bocah itu," ucap Sonoko.

Seketika Conan tersadar kalau ia sedang memeluk Ai. Ia langsung lepaskan menyadarkan Ai. Nampaknya Ai pingsan. Saat Conan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ai tidak ada respon. Ran tanpa sengaja menyentuh kaki kiri Ai dan wajah Ai langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Ekh!" ucap Ai kesakitan.

Conan membuka sepatu di kaki kiri Ai dan ia membuka kaus kaki Ai. Dugaannya tepat. Kaki Ai.. tidak.. ini bekas sayatan. Tapi ada memarnya juga. Ran dan Sonoko yang melihat hal itu langsung cemas. Ai yang masih pingsan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Ku..d.."

"Ai-Chan?! Kau sudah sadar?!" tanya Ran.

"Eh? A..ku kenapa?" tanya Ai pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tadi hampir ditabrak mobil Bodoh! Kau ini kenapa jalan sambil menunduk terus?! Kalau kau tetabrak bagaimana a—" kata-kata Conan terhenti melihat tatapan 'Ehem ehem' dari Ran dan Sonoko.

"Waw jadi ada yang khawatir disini?" ucap Sonoko menggoda Conan.

"Eh bukan begitu maksudku Sonoko-neechan," ucap Conan berusaha menghindar.

'Padahal maksudku kalau ia mati bagaimana nasibku? Aku akan bertubuh kecil selamanya? Oh tidak,' batin Conan dalam hati.

"Jadi Conan-Kun suka pada Ai-Chan ya? Hihihi cocok kok," ucap Ran.

'Oi oi siapa yang suka sama wanita judes ini..' batin Conan lagi.

"Cocok kok sama-sama belagu," ucap Sonoko dengan riangnya.

'Dasar kurang ajar,' batin Conan mengutuk-ngutuk Sonoko.

"Kalau Ai-Chan bagaima—Ai-Chan!" teriak Ran.

Yah mereka semua baru sadar kalau Ai sedang berjalan dengan bersusah-payah. Ai berjalan menggeret kakinya. Wajahnya nampak kesakitan dan keringatnya mengucur deras. Sesekali Ai terjatuh. Conan yang melihat Ai terjatuh langsung mendekati Ai.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Conan.

"A..ku.. tak pa…" Ai langsung pingsan dan terjatuh didekapan Conan.

"OI! Haibara?!" teriak Conan.

"Conan-Kun bagaimana keadaan Ai—"

Conan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Ai. Namun percuma saja tangannya kotor dan ia tak mau mengotori wajah Ai. Bisa-bisa setelah Ai sadar ia dibunuh. Conan menaruh dahinya di dahi Ai. Hal itu sontak membuat Sonoko dan Ran kaget.

"Sial! Kau demam ya?! Ck! Haibara.." ucap Conan.

"Ai-Chan demam? Kalau gitu dia harus dibawa kerumah sa—"

"Tidak usah Ran-neechan., aku akan membawa Haibara ke rumah professor saja. Haibara tidak begitu suka dirumah sakit, aku pergi dulu Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan," ucap Conan sambil membawa tasnya didepan dan menggendong Ai dipunggunggnya.

"Hati-hati Conan-Kun," ucap Ran khawatir.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Conanpun menghilang dari pandangan Ran dan Sonoko. 'Apakah Ai-Chan baik-baik saja?' pikir Ran. Kecemasan Ran beralasan karena ia tahu kalau Ai tipe orang yang terkadang membohongi diri sendiri.

"Hei Ran sepertinya bocah itu beneran suka sama gadis itu," ucap Sonoko.

"Mungkin., mereka berdua cocok," ucap Ran.

"Aku jadi iri., tadi bocah itu dengan sigap menyelamatkan gadis itu.. lalu ia juga mengkhawatirkan gadis itu., lalu ia juga menaruh dahinya di dahi gadis itu dengan romantis., bahkan bocah itu menggendong gadis itu., ah.. rasanya iri.. mereka baru SD tapi sudah semesra itu," ucap Sonoko.

"Kurasa Conan-Kun memang menyukai Ai-Chan," ucap Ran.

'Kapan Shinichi bisa seperti Conan? Wajah mereka saja yang mirip.. tapi mereka sekarang nampak berbeda. Ai-Chan sungguh beruntung,' batin Ran.

.

3 jam berlalu Ai tak kunjung bangun. Conan menemani Ai karena ternyata Profesor ada acara makan-makan dengan teman-temannya. Conan duduk di sofa dan menonton tv meninggalkan Ai dikamarnya. Conan melihat-lihat acara yang rata-rata membicarakan Itali vs Spanyol di piala Euro 2012. Sudah pasti pemenangnya tim matador Spanyol. Conan yang bosan membaca koran yang berada dirumah itu. Setelah membaca koran ia menuju dapur. Terdapat sarapan yang masih utuh didalam kulkas. Karena tak ada kerjaan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka tapi ada kejutan yang tak begitu mengenakkan. Dikamar mandi ia menemukan sedikit bercak darah. Conan langsung berlari menuju kamar Ai.

'Dia belum bangun,' batin Conan.

Conan melihat lihat keadaan kamar itu.

'Tak ada yang mencurigakan lalu tadi itu darah apa?' pikir Conan.

"Eng—oh ada kau toh Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai yang baru saja sadar.

"Dasar bodoh kau ke sekolah dengan tubuh yang demam? Kau pikir kau kuat apa?" ucap Conan.

"Aku percaya hanya orang bodoh yang tak akan sakit," ucap Ai sinis menatap Conan.

"Oi oi.," ucap Conan.

"Sudahlah kau bisa pulang sekarang , aku mau istirah—"

"Kau harus makan dulu.. dari pagi kau belum makankan?" ucap Conan sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Baiklah aku akan ma— eh?!"

Saat Ai mau turun dari kasurnya badannya sudah oleng duluan. Ai langsung terjatuh. Conan langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari kearah Ai. Wajah Ai kini sedikit lecet. Sikunyapun terluka karena terbentur ujung meja kecil yang berada disamping kasurnya. Conan mengangkat tangan Ai. Tapi sayangnya itu membuat Ai kesakitan. Conanpun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ai. Conan langsung mengangkat Ai dan menidurkan Ai di kasur.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi terlihat aneh. Kau benar-benar pusing? Kenapa tidak bilang.. sampai harus jatuh dan lecet-lecet begini," ucap Conan yang nyerocos tiada henti.

"Aku tak papa., kepalaku agak sedikit pusing tapi tadi kakiku tak bisa digerakkan," ucap Ai.

"Biar kubawakan makanannya kesini, sungguh wanita merepotkan," ucap Conan.

Conan keluar dari kamar Ai dan membawakan makanan ke kamar Ai. Sebelumnya ia menghangatkan makanannya dulu. Lalu ia berjalan ke kamar Ai dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan juga obat tentunya.

"Ini dia., makanannya., kalau kau sakit aku kena repotnya juga tahu," ucap Conan.

"Aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu Tuan Detective," ucap Ai sinis.

"Oi oi., kau pikir kau bisa sendiri?" tanya Conan.

"Aku selama ini sendiri!" ucap Ai dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau ini.. berapa kali harus kukatakan.. kau ini tak sendiri! Ada Profesor! Ada Ran! Ada Sonoko! Ada Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta! Ada Hattori! Ada.. kakakmu.." ucap Conan.

"Mereka.. bukan siapa-siapaku, aku tak peduli pada mereka," ucap Ai.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghampiri pipi Ai. Ai tercengang tak dapat berkata apapun. Baru kali ini Conan main tangan dengan Ai. Ai memegangi pipinya dan menatap Conan sinis dan tajam. Conan menatap Ai tegas.

"Kau! Kakakmu itu saudaramu! Ayumi, Genta, Hattori, Mitsuhiko, Ran, Sonoko bahkan Aku itu adalah temanmu! Profesor.. sudah seperti Ayahmu! Jangan bilang kau tak peduli pada mereka!" ucap Conan.

Ai terdiam.

"Nah sudah makan dulu., maaf kalau aku menamparm—"

PLAK!

Giliran Ai yang menampar Conan. Conan menatap Ai kaget. Pipinya yang mulus kini berubah menjadi merah panas. Conan memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Ai.

"Aku sudah muak! Jangan sok akrab dan kenal padaku! Jangan merasa mengerti aku! Sekarang tolong pergi.. Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai keras namun diakhir nadanya sedikit melembut.

"Haibara.. aku tak mengert—"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti.. lebih baik kau pulang," ucap Ai lagi.

"Baiklah., aku akan pulang., ck," ucap Conan melangkah pergi dari kamar Ai.

"BLAM!" suara pintu tertutup. Ai menghela nafas panjang ketika Conan sudah keluar. Ai meneteskan airmatanya. Rasanya sakit berkata seperti itu kepada 'teman senasib'nya. Ia juga sudah main tangan. Sungguh.. sakit rasanya. Terlebih lagi rasa sakit yang diderita tubuhnya. Ai menatap tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menampar Conan.

"Maaf ya.., Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai pelan.

.

Conan keluar dari kamar Ai. Ia menutup pintu kamar Ai. Conan mendengar helaan nafas Ai. Yah walau sudah diusir Conan tak berniat pulang ia duduk didepan pintu kamar Ai. Ia mendengar suara tangisan Ai. Conan hanya menunduk.

"Maaf ya., Kudo-Kun,"

Satu kalimat yang terdengar jelas dikuping Conan. Sudah 2 jam Conan berada didepan pintu. Conan ingin melihat kondisi Ai. Conan mengintip melalu lubang kunci pintu. Walaupun kecil samar-samar terlihat wajah Ai yang tidur. Satu kelegaan bagi Conan. Conan berjalan menuju dapur. Perutnya memang sedikit lapar.

"TING TONG"

Suara bel rumah Profesor berbunyi. Conan berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu. Terlihat jelas wajah gadis cantik berambut panjang bernama Ran Mouri. Conan sedikit kaget namun mengajak Ran masuk dan duduk didalam. Conan menyuruh Ran agar tidak terlalu berisik karena Ai sedang tidur.

"Jadi keadaan Ai-Chan?" tanya Ran.

"Aku tak begitu yakin Ran-neechan, tadi Haibara terjatuh dan aku membawakannya makanan.. tapi nampaknya ia masih sakit," ucap Conan dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa pipimu Conan-Kun?" tanya Ran.

"Ah., ini tadi ditampar Haibara., dia sepertinya memang sedang tak enak badan," ucap Conan.

"Ditampar Ai-Chan? Kalian berdua berantem?" tanay Ran.

"Hahahaha kuharap tidak," ucap Conan.

Ran terdiam melihat bocah lelaki dihadapannya itu. 'Kapan kau datang Shinichi? Mata-matamu lebih dewasa dan peka dibandingkan dirimu. Kalau kau mau tahu aku sangat iri dengan Ai-Chan yang memiliki Conan-Kun.,' batin Ran.

"Ah ini makanan ya Ran-neechan? Boleh ku makan tidak? Aku lapar.," ucap Conan.

"Makan saja., hehehehe," ucap Ran.

Conan membuka kotak makannya. Ia melihat ada 3 kotak. Conan melirik kearah jarum jam, jam 5 sore. Conan mengambil satu kotak makanan dan menaruhnya di microwave untuk dipanaskan. Sementara menunggu Conan memakan makannya. Conan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan Conan melihat ke microwave. Ternyata belum selesai.

"Conan-Kun kau sedang apa?" tanya Ran.

"Ah menghangatkan makanan untuk Haibara., Profesor Agasa sedang pergi mungkin sampai malam jadi lebih baik berjaga-jaga," ucap Conan.

"Kau sangat perhatian pada Ai-Chan ya?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak., juga kok Neechan. Soalnya dirumah ini tak ada orang," ucap Conan.

"Hem begitu ya..:" ucap Ran.

"Begitulah Ran-neechan," ucap Conan.

"Conan ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.,"

.

"Apa itu?"

.

"Aku akan kuliah diluar negri,"

.

**.**

**TBC**

**HAAAAAA TEBECE?! MI APA?! YA AMPYUUUUN... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... eh permirsa.. aku mengharapkan ripiuw loh~ riview~ riview~ (-w-) ayolaah yang cantik ganteng kece badai riview yaaaaa (by : Soredemo Mizu / estu_icetwo)  
**


	2. story 2

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! ini dia lanjutannyaaa makasih buat yang udah review aku harap lebih banyak lagi *eh. makasih buat DOIM yang bikin gue seneng (yaowoh) terus tahu gak aku udah nonton perahu kertas loooh! (terus?) akuuu jadi panitia acara disekolah ku again... -_- oh ya ya ya! follow follow yaaa estu_icetwo ~! udah deh curhatnyaaa meeeettt baaaaaaaaaacaaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**.**

**Balasan review~! (baru kali ini balas review maaf kalo aneh) **

**- Lila : maaaaaaaakasih banya yaaah~~ :3**

**- Aisha Haibara : yah kayanya begitu. temen senasib sih tapi Conan berpikir jauh tentang dampak kalau Ai gak ada~**

**- Amel Conaners : ADAAAAAAAAAA DONG! X)**

**- Sherry Scarlet : ini ku lanjutin fufufufufufu~**

**- Finestabc : aku juga sukaaaa! maaf gak cepet update habis UTS -w-**

**yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak mari menikmati ceritanyaaaaaaa~**

**.**

**.**

**I Know **

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

.

"Eh?"

Seorang Bocah bernama Conan Edogawa kini sedang terpaku. Lebih tepatnya Shock. Tak ada komentar yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha memikirkan apa perkataan yang terlontar dari gadis cantik bernama Ran Mouri. "_Aku akan kuliah di luar negri,_" satu kalimat yang membuat seorang Conan Edogawa atau lebih tepatnya Shinichi Kudo tak berkutik.

"Aku akan kuliah diluar negri Conan-Kun," ucap Ran LAGI.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Shinichi-niichan? Bagaimana dengan paman?" tanya Conan.

"Aku akan kuliah di London! Aku rasa Shinichi juga pasti akan kesana! Lalu soal Ayah., Aku punya kabar gembira!" ucap Ran dengan wajah cerah ceria.

"Apa itu Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan.

"Ibu dan Ayah sudah berbaikan! Jadi Ibu akan tinggal dirumah Ayah! Aku hanya 3 tahun.. aku akan sering pulang. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian," ucap Ran.

"Ta—tapi,"

'Oi Ran kau ingin meninggalkan ku disini sendiriankan? Ayolah., aku tak ingin kau pergi! Aku tak bisa mengawasimu! Tak bisa memerhatikanu! Tak bisa.. melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Perlukah aku membongkar identitasku sekarang? Andai saja Haibara lebih cepat membuat pena—'

"BRUK!" terdengar bunyi jatuh. Conan dan Ran sama-sama melihat kearah kamar Ai.

'Jangan bilang Haibara..,' batin Conan.

Conan segera berlari menuju kamar Ai dan membuka pintu kamar Ai. Dan BINGO ia melihat Ai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ran segera datang dibelakang Conan. Conan mendekati Ai.

"Oi kau tak papa?" tanya Conan.

"Ukh!.," ucap Ai.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"Aku tak papa.. jangan pedulikan aku.. ku mohon," ucap Ai.

"MANA BISA AKU TIDAK MEMERHATIKANMU BODOH! Kau kalau kau tak ada bagaimana.." bentak Conan.

"Ukh!" ringis Ai kesakitan.

"Biar kupanggil dokter," ucap Ran sambil mengambil Handphonenya dan memanggil doker.

30 menit kemudian seorang dokter datang. Ia memeriksa Ai dan mengatakan bahwa Ai sebaiknya dirawat dirumah sakit saja. Ai tidak menyetujuinya ia ingin rawat jalan saja. Karena Ai yang keras kepala akhirnya Dokter mengijinkan. Conan tersenyum lega karena 1 minggu kemudian Ai mulai bisa menerima dirinya yang peduli pada Ai. Aipun sudah mulai sehat dan dapat bersekolah lagi.

.

Hari-hari berjalan biasa dengan celotehan Genta tentang belut yang ditanggapi dengan keluhan oleh Mitsuhiko lalu ditenangkan oleh Ayumi dan disindir oleh Ai serta ditertawakan garing oleh Conan. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sekarang mereka kelas 3 SD. Mereka baru saja naik kelas. Sudah banyak penawar yang diberikan Ai pada Conan namun belum ada yang permanen. Sesekali Conan memakan penawar itu dan kembali menjadi Shinichi hanya untuk bertemu Ran atau memecahkan kasus. Tak lupa Hattori yang kini sering datang untuk meledek Conan. Atau bahkan pasangan kasmaran yaitu Kogoro dan Eri serta Sato dan Takagi. Atau Shiratori dan juga Kobayashi-Sensei. Semua berjalan bahagia dan lancar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Black Organisasion. Benar-benar hidup yang tenang begitulah pikir Conan.

.

"Hei Haibara! Kau tak ikut mengantar Ran?" tanya Conan.

"….."

"Haibara?"

"…"

"Oi HAIBARA!"

"Eh maaf Kudo-Kun., kau barusan bicara apa?" tanya Ai.

"Kau tak ikut mengantar Ran? Ia akan berangkat kuliah sekarang ke London!" ucap Conan.

"Bukannya baru beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu pergi ke London?" tanya Ai.

"Iya dia mengurusi persyaratan masuk lalu kembali lagi kesini dan kini ia akan benar-benar pergi," ucap Conan menjelaskan.

"Aku tak ikut, pass," ucap Ai.

"Eh? Ya sudah, mau kuantar sampai rumah?" tanya Conan.

Semenjak kejadian Ai nyaris ditabrak dan aksi tampar-tamparan Conan jadi lebih sedikit perhatian pada Ai. Contohnya saja Conan jadi sering menawari diri untuk pulang bareng walaupun terkadang ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan atau mungkin ekskul yang beda. Maklum mereka sudah kelas 3 mereka sudah mulai memilih ekskul. Conan memilih ekskul sepak bola sedangkan Ai memilih menjadi penjaga perpustakaan. Terkadang Conan menunggu Ai agar pulang bersama.

"Kudo-Kun., arah rumah kita searah jadi bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal itu setiap hari?" ucap Ai sinis.

"Maaf maaf.," ucap Conan mengalah walau ia kesal sebenarnya.

.

"Profesor tidak ada lagi?" tanya Conan.

"Dia sedang bersama Bibi Fusae.. pergi berdua. Kurasa ia tak akan pulang dalam 1 minggu ini," ucap Ai menatap lampu rumah Profesor yang menyala padahal masih cukup siang untuk menyalakan lampu halaman.

"Eh? Apa perlu aku menginap?" ejek Conan.

"Tidak, sudah lah," ucap Ai.

"Ya sampai besok," ucap Conan.

"Hem," ucap Ai.

Conanpun pergi meninggalkan Ai. Ai masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu. Mengunci pintu, menutup semua gorden dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ai tidur dilaboratorium. Memang sekarang disana disediakan kasur oleh Profesor karena Ai sering tertidur dimeja. Ai jadi menganggap laboraturium adalah kamarnya. Wajah Ai memang sangat pucat bahkan keringatnya mengucur deras. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan tiba-tiba ia terpeles lalu terjatuh.

"AKH!" teriak Ai.

"BRAK!"

.

"Ran-neechan., aku beli donat dulu ya," ucap Conan.

"Ah iya., aku ikut! Aku juga ingin beli cemilan," ucap Ran.

"Baiklah ayo," ucap Conan sambil menarik tangan Ran.

Mereka berjalan kearah toko Donat di Airport. Ran sudah selesai memilih donat dan membayarnya. Sedangkan Conan sibuk memilih. Setelah selesai Ran dan Conan berjalan menuju tempat Kogoro, Eri, Profesor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Sonoko, Heiji, dan Kazuha. Profesor menyempatkan diri datang walau hanya sebentar.

"Sayang sekali Ai-Chan tidak datang.." ucap Ran.

"Iya.," ucap Conan.

"Kita harus beli sesuatu untuk Ai-Chan," ucap Ran.

"Aku membeli donat ini untuk Habaira kok Ran-neechan. Jadi Ran-neechan tidak perlu khawatir., nah itu dia Paman dan Bibi! Ada Profesor juga! Ayo kesana," ucap Conan cerah ceria.

'Conan-Kun kau sungguh perhatian pada Ai-Chan ya,' batin Ran.

"Conan-Kun," panggil Ran.

"Ada apa Ran-neechan?" tanya Conan.

"Mau kutraktir minum?" tanya Ran.

"Ha'i!" jawab Conan dengan wajah riang gembira.

.

Ran dan Conan berjalan menuju kearah sebuah mesin penjual minuman. Ran membeli chocolate milk sedangkan Conan membeli jus lemon. Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk dibangku yang ada didekat mesin itu. Conan membuka minuman kalengnya itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Conan-Kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Apa itu Ran-neechan?"

"Apakah kau suka pada Ai-Chan?"

BRUSH! Hujan lokal terjadi. Payung payung seribu satu seribu satu beli 1 gratis satu. Okeh fokus. Conan menyemprotkan minumannya. Conan benar-benar kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. mungkin jika 2 atau 3 tahun ia akan langsung cepat menjawab 'TIDAK!' tapi kini nampaknya ia sedikit berpikir lagi. mau bagaimana lagi semenjak kejadian tampar tamparan Conan jadi lebih dekat dengan Ai dan Ranpun selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Conan jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Ai beberapa bulan lalu..

.  
**FLASHBACK**

"_Hah hah.," _

"_Kau kenapa Kudo-Kun?" tanya Ai._

"_Aku capek dikejar-kejar anak cowok gara-gara berangkat bareng denganmu! Semua cewek juga bertanya 'apakah Conan pacaran dengan Haibara?' aku harus jawab apa?! Tiap hari dijawab ENGGA ga ada yang denger. Dijawab IYA pada ngamuk," ucap Conan malas sambil menghapus keringatnya._

"_Pakai ini., oh selamat menghadapi permainan kejar-kejaran," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan saputangan._

"_Haah thanks! Perpus emang adem.., oh ya ngomong-ngomong., kau tidak mau menjadikan salah satu fansmu itu sebagai pacar? Biar aku bisa lepas dari jeratan setan-setan itu," ucap Conan._

"_Aku tidak tertarik.. seperti dirimu saja, aku pass," ucap Ai._

"_Heeh., jawaban yang tidak memuaskan," keluh Conan._

"_Kudo-Kun., aku tak ingin pacaran. Aku tak ingin menipu mereka.. mereka anak kelas 3 SD tak mungkin pacaran dengan aku yang berumur 20an kan?" ucap Ai sambil menatap Conan._

_Conan mendengus kesal mencibir dan mengoceh tak jelas._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau cari cewek yang cukup kuat dan populer untuk kau jadikan pacar agar dapat menghadapi fans-fans atau setan-setan itu?" ucap Ai._

"_Cewek kuat., populer., sadis.. AH! Aku tahu," ucap Conan._

"_Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Ai sambil membereska buku-buku diperpustakaan dengan menaiki tangga._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku Haibara?" tanya Conan._

"_Eh?" _

"_Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Conan LAGI._

_Seketika Ai oleng dan terjatuh dari tangga. Namun Conan berlari kearah Ai dan menangkap Ai yang terjatuh kedalam pelukkannya. BRUAK! BRAK BRUK! Suara buku-buku jatuh dan juga tangga yang jatuh. Tangga itu menimpa Ai dan Conan. Namun tentu saja Ai tidak terluka karena Conan melindungi Ai dengan tangannya._

"_Kau tak papa Haibara?" tanya Conan._

"_Jangan membicarakan hal yang membuatku shock!" ucap Ai._

"_Eh?! Oi oi., biasa aja bisa kali," ucap Conan._

"_Aku tak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku pikir kau akan memacari Mika atau Mei!" ucap Ai._

"_Mika? Mika Haramura? Dia manis tapi aku tak suka., dia juga jago dalam hal labrak melabrak sih.. Mei Xang Li? Gadis China itu? engga deh," ucap Conan._

"_Huh! Sudahlah! Bantu aku.." ucap Ai._

**END FLASHBACK **

.

"Conan-Kun?"

"Ah! Ran-neechan?!" ucap Conan kaget.

"Maaf pertanyaanku terlalu mengagetkan ya?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak., hahahahahaha aku memang sedikit menyukai Haibara MUNGKIN," ucap Conan menekankan kata MUNGKIN.

"Akhirnya Conan-Kun jujur! Semoga berhasil ya Conan-Kun! Ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lain mereka pasti cemas."

.

Saat mereka tiba wajah Profesor nampak gelisah tak karuan. Conan yang melihat hal itu sedikit bingung. Wajah Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genetapun tak kalah cemas. Begitu pula dengan pasangan suami istri Kogoro dan Eri. Ran juga dibuat bingung dengan wajah cemas mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ran.

"Begini.. Conan-Kun apakah Ai-Kun meneleponmu?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Eh, tidak.. tapi tadi aku sudah mengantarnya pulang karena Ayumi ada ekskul PKK, lalu Mitsuhiko ada ekskul keajaiban dunia, dan Genta ekskul softball.." ucap Conan.

"Kau yakin dia sudah masuk rumah?" tanya Profesor Agasa lagi.

"Kalau itu aku tak begitu tahu., karena Ai melambaikan tangan saat aku pergi pulang," ucap Conan.

"Memang ada apa dengan Ai-Chan?" tanya Ran.

"Tadi ada aku menelepon ke ruma tapi.." ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Conan.

"Ai-Kun tidak mengangkat. Aku sudah menelepon lebih dari sepuluh kali.. lalu saat Mitsuhiko-Kun menghubinginya melalui badge.. Ai-Kun menjawab namun tak ada suara apapun hanya ada suara beberapa barang pecah," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"APA?! Ck! Jangan bilang di—"

"CONAN?!"

"Eh?"

.

"Conan! Oh you is Conan?!"

.

"Ye—yes,"

.

"Conan.. I am your Mom,"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**yaaaaaak! review dimohon yaaaaaaa~! *Eh JAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!**


	3. story 3

**HAAAAAAAI! Aku disini! Makasih atas reviewnya yaa! Oh ya., curcol nih.. masa ya aku jadi sie dekorasi?! Harus nata-nata panggung., capek deh.. ini melepas suntuk yaitu bikin fanfic. Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong Mizu seneng deh! Soalnya nilai UTS cukup memuaskan! Yeeeeeeeey! Yah walaupun Mizu sedih nilai TO Mizu kecil., tapi Mizu masih di kelas D kok! (urutan kelas dari E-A jadi E itu tempat orang pinter, kalau A tempat orang-orang yang masih butuh pembelajaran). Nah udah deh curcolnyaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review!**

**Finestabc ; kita sehatiii! Yaaa ini di update cyiiinnnn**

**Hasankamal713 : AAAAAAA Makasih~! :)) aku juga suka ma pair ini! XD**

**Kudo Shin : yosh! Tenang aja! Pasti full Ai-Conan!**

**Guest (?) : Sipp~! Cie penasaran~!**

**Ai Kudo : Okeee saya mengerti kapten!**

**Aisha Haibara : Arigatouu! Hahahaha tenang aja itu rahasia author~ ada tragedynya kayanya (?)\**

**Kudo Shin : Rasa penasaran anda terjawab disini!**

**Amel conaners : YAAA GIMANA KALO GAK LAMA-LAMAAA? Aku anak sekolah tapi diusahakan gak lama-lama sih... aku juga penasaran soalnya (?!) :3**

** .cHips : Conan nolongin gak yaaaaa? (ngocol) Ai gak kenapa-napa kok Cuma *biiiipppppppp* ;))**

**YAAAAAAAAAA ARIGATOU MINNNNNNNAAAAA~~ ini dia ceritanyaaaaaaa**

**.**

**.**

"Conan, I am your Mom!"

**.**

**.**

**I Know**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

"APA?! Ibunya CONAN?!" teriak semua yang ada disitu kecuali Conan.

"Ah ano.., ijinkan aku bicara berdua dengan ibuku.," ucap Conan.

Situasi yang sulit. Conan yang sedang panik memikirkan Ai tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan orang yang mengaku-ngaku jadi Ibunya? Apakah Conan seimut itu sampai-sampai pada rela ngaku-ngaku jadi ibunya Conan?. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik. Conan menarik tangan wanita yang mengaku ibu dari Conan Edogawa itu.

**.**

"Jadi? Kau ini.. I—"

"SHINCHAN~! Kaa-San kangen sama kamu SHINCHAN~!" teriak wanita itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Yukiko Kudo.

"Okaa-san lepaskan aku! Aku tak suka kau peluk.." ucap Conan.

"Hehehehe habis aku dengar dari gadis itu kalau Ran akan ke London jadi aku datang kesini.," ucap Yukiko menjelaskan.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Conan.

"Ia., temanmu yang rambutnya segini ini loh," ucap Yukiko sambil membuat rambutnya pendek.

"Maksud Okaa-san.. Haiba—ra?" ucap Conan.

"YAP! Itu namanya! Oh ya., bagaimana kabar—"

"Okaa-san! Mana Otou-San?! Kita harus ke rumah professor segera!" ucap Conan panik.

"Kenapa? Yusaku ada disana.," ucap Yukiko sambil menunjuk mobil berwarna merah.

"Haibara dalam bahaya! Ayo cepat!" ucap Conan sambil menuju ke mobil merah itu sambil menggandeng Ibunya itu.

Conan mengeSMS Ran kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan makan bersama keluarganya yang baru tiba. Ia juga berpesan kalau ia mungkin akan tinggal di rumah Shinichi Kudo karena ayah dan ibunya adalah kerabat jauh Shinichi. Lalu Conan juga bilang kalau ia akan menjenguk Ai secepatnya. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yusaku melaju dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari mobil manapun. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah ke rumah Profesor, Conan melihat.. mobil hitam itu.. BO!

"I.. itu.. mobil Gin!" ucap Conan.

Yusaku dan Yukiko kaget tak kepalang. Saat Conan hendak keluar dari mobil Yusaku menarik tangan anaknya itu dan menggeleng. Conan mengerti artinya ia harus menunggu tapi.. didalam rumah itu.. ada Ai Haibara!. 10 menit kemudia Gin dan Vodka keluar dari rumah Profesor. Setelah mobil hitam itu benar-benar pergi barulah Conan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Profesor. Percaya tak percaya.. rumah itu kini dalam ke adaan hancur. Banyak barang berserakan, pecah, ataupun bahkan tersobek-sobek. Yusaku dan Yukiko yang masuk kedalam rumah itu hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget.

"Dimana gadis itu Shin?" tanya Yusaku.

"Sepertinya.. dia… diruang bawah tanah," ucap Conan sambil berjalan menuju arah tangga ruang bawah tanah.

Saat Shinichi hendak membuka pintu untuk menuju tangga laboraturium.. pintu itu tak dapat dibuka. Didorong ditarik tetap tak dapat dibuka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yusaku.

"Ini.. tidak bisa.. di.. bu.. KA!" ucap Conan terputus-putus sambil menarik pintunya.

"Tidak bisa ya?" ucap Yusaku yang ikut mencoba.

"HAIBARA! HAIBARA!" teriak Conan dari luar pintu berharap Ai mendengarnya.

"Minggir-minggir," ucap Yukiko.

"Okaa-San apakah tak liat kalau ak—apa itu Kaa-san? Apakah Kaa-san serius?" ucap Conan tak yakin.

Yap kini Ibunya tercinta sedang membawa sebuah kapak yang entah didapat dari mana. Yukiko mengangguk mantap lalu mengayunkan kapak tersebut. Yusaku dan Conan segera berlari menjauh melihat hal itu. dan dalam hitungan tiga., dua.., sa… BRAK! Pintu itu kini telah terbuka atau lebih tepatnya rusak parah karena keganasan Yukiko. Yukiko hanya nyengar nyengir tak jelas. Conan langsung menuruni anak tangga dan..

"Shinchan bagaima—na?"

Semua terdiam. Begitu pula Conan. Apa yang ada dihadapan mereka tak bisa mereka jabarkan dengan jelas. Posisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Yah, Ai.. kini badannya sudah penuh dengan sayatan dan luka tembak. Ia sudah bersimbah darah. Wajahnya yang tadinya mulus dan cantik kini sudah berubah. Banyak memar dan luka gores. Begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya. Disamping gadis itu tersaji jelas Sherry. Lencana detective ia genggam erat. Conan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Yusaku mendekat kearah Ai untuk memeriksa denyut nadi. Yukiko memeluk Conan erat-erat.

"Dia sudah.." ucap Yusaku.

"Ck! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Conan.

"Si—a—pa yang ka—u se—but bo—d—oh?"

Semua mata terbalak tak tahu harus berkata apa. Suara itu. suara sinis, menyebalkan, sadis, dan mengesalkan itu.. suara.. Ai Haibara!. Conan langsung mendekat kearah Ai dan Yukiko langsung menyuruh Yusaku untuk membawa Ai ke mobil. Karena kalau pakai ambulans pasti akan lama. Yusaku menaruh Ai dibangku belakang bersama Conan. Yusaku mengendarai mobil dengan cepat sehingga dalam waktu 3 menit mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Ai dirawat oleh dokter. Kabar gembira Ai Haibara masih hidup, kabar buruk banyak penyakit bersarang ditubuhnya. Conan tak memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun kecuali professor. Conan sering menemani Ai karena kini Ai dalam kondisi lemah jadi Ai tidak sadarkan diri. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan Ai tak sadarkan diri. Conan menatap Ai dengan tatapan cemas. Wajar saja seluruh tubuh Ai diperban. Siapa yang tak khawatir jika begitu?.

"Shinchan., lebih baik biar ibumu ini saja yang menjaga Ai-Chan," ucap yukiko.

"Tidak aku lebih baik disini., aku sudah berjanji menjaganya tapi aku malah.," ucap Conan.. ucapan yang tak dapat diteruskan.

Tangan kecil Ai yang diperban menggenggam ujung baju Conan. Semua tersentak tak karuan. Yukiko langsung memanggil dokter. Conan memegang tangan Ai yang menggenggam bajunya.

"Oi kau sudah sadar? Oi!" ucap Conan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian dokterpun datang. Conan dan Yukiko disuruh menunggu diluar. Entah sejak kapan Conan merasa khawatir jika melihat Ai dalam keadan tak terduga. Padahal sebelum ia 'Sabodo teuing' kepada Ai (Sabodo teuing : Masa bodo dalam bahasa sunda ._.). Tapi kini entah sejak kapan.. ikatan batin mereka terjalin kuat. Dokterpun mempersilahkan salah satu dari Yukiko, Yusaku, dan Conan untuk masuk menjenguk Ai. Yusaku mendorong tubuh Conan. Mata Conan terbalak kaget melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Kau yang paling inginkan?" ucap Yusaku.

Conan tersenyum lalu memasuki ruang rawat inap Ai. Saat ia masuk mata Ai sudah terbuka. Mata Conan semakin membesar ketika melihat perban Ai sudah berkurang. Rasanya ia senang sekali partnernya itu sudah bisa dikatakam 'membaik'.

"Kau mau diam melihatku disitu seperti orang tolol Kudo-Kun?" ucap Ai mengejek.

Suara itu.. suara mengejek. Wajah itu.. wajah meremehkan. Tatapan itu.. tatapan tak bersahabat. Senyum itu.. senyum menyeringai. Oh sudah berapa lama Conan tak melihat hal itu.

"Hei kupikir kau akan merindukanku.., Haibara?" ucap Conan PeDe.

"Ha ha ha, tidak," ucap Ai.

"Oi oi., kau ini bikin aku panik tahu gak? Saat Ran mau pergi kau tak bisa dihubungi. Aku langsung melesat ke rumah Profesor bersama Ayah dan Ibuku," ucap Conan.

"Waw nampaknya aku ketinggalan berita," ucap Ai.

"Memang, kau sudah baikan? Apa sudah tak papa?" tanya Conan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir dan meninggalkan Mouri-San dibandara," ucap Ai.

"Tak masalah, kalau Ran yang mengkhawatirkan banyak. Bahkan yang menjaganya banyak sampai-sampai ia bisa jaga diri sendiri. Sedangkan kau? Yang mengkhawatirkanmu cuma sedikit dan kau sangatlah lemah atau rapuh," ucap Conan yang sukses membuat wajah Ai sedikit bersemu merah.

"Yah aku memang lemah dan rapuh," ucap Ai.

Conan memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan ia menemukan kertas catatan dokter. Ia meremasnya dan memasukannya lagi ke kantong celana.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berlumuran darah di ruang bawah tanah? Aku rasa bukan hanya diriku saja yang penasaran cerita yang lebih seru dari Sherlock Holmes itu," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Ai menatap kearah pintu dan sudah berdiri anggun serta tegap pasangan suami istri Kudo.

"Baiklah., tapi kisahku ini tak akan semencengangkan Sherlock loh?" ucap Ai memperingatkan.

"Tak papa, akan kunikmati," ucap Conan.

"Saat itu aku ingin tidur dikasur ruang bawah tanah. Tapi karena daya tahan tubuhku yang memang sedang tidak bagus aku terjatuh dan pingsan. Lalu saat aku membuka mataku aku mendengar suara. Tapi seluruh tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak. Aku berusaha mengambil lencana detektifku tapi tak sampai. Gin dan Vodka menerobos masuk dan melihatku yang tak berdaya dilantai basement. Aku hanya dapat berdoa. Saat Gin hendak menembak diriku.. tapi Vodka lebih dulu memukulku dengan sesuatu entahlah aku tak melihat jelas. Gin marah pada Vodka karena mendahuluinya akhirnya Gin menembakku. Aku hanya bisa diam meringis kesakitan. Vodka menggores wajah, tangan, kakiku dengan pisau dan menendang diriku. Gin hanya sibuk mencari data-data yang ia perlukan sepertinya. Aku tak tahu apakah data penawar itu aman atau tidak. Maaf," ucap Ai.

"Kenapa Gin bisa tahu kau berada di rumah professor?" tanya Conan.

"Kau pikir., kenapa?" tanya Ai dengan senyum sejuta arti.

Conan terdiam. Berpikir. Dan ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ia menatap Ai tajam.

"Jangan bilang kau," ucap Conan.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan bilang.. aku pass," ucap Ai dengan ciri khasnya.

"Kau menggunakan computer lab untuk menyusup ke jaringan computer BO, lalu karena itu mereka menemukan dirimu?" tanya Conan.

"Hampir benar," ucap Ai.

"Lalu alasan sesungguhnya apa?!" tanya Conan.

"Aku pass, kau tak ingin aku bilang padamukan?" ucap Ai.

"Kau harus bilang dan katakana padaku., tentang Gin yang bisa menemukanmu, dan juga tentang.."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ai.

"Tentang penyakitmu itu," ucap Conan.

Ai tersentak kaget. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yusaku dan Yukiko cuma dapat duduk dikursi yang ada dikamar itu sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan Conan dan Ai. Ai tersenyum lalu menatap Conan.

"Sudah sejauh mana kau tahu?" tanya Ai.

"Penyakitmu.. dokter yang mengatakan padaku. Katanya kau menggunakan beberapa obat-obatan yang tak wajar sehingga banyak bahan kimia ditubuhmu yang menyebabkan metabolise tubuhmu kacau bahkan tak berjalan sama sekali," ucap Conan.

"Oh itu., memang benar soal itu.. apa yang dokter katakan lagi?" tanya Ai.

"Dokter bilang jika tidak ditemukan obat penawar dari bahan kimia ditubuhmu.., kau bisa mengalami kematian saraf atau lumpuh total. Dokter bilang bahan kimia itu ada beberapa yang bersifat seperti racun dan karena dalam jumlah banyak yang berada ditubuhmu maka.. mereka tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, ditambah dengan lukamu. Kata dokter jika luka dikulitmu seperti luka gores dan lain-lain tak ada masalah. Tapi luka tembakmu itu.. ada beberapa yang tepat di daerah fatal. Karena itu.," ucap Conan.

"Kau sudah tahu banyak rupanya.," ucap Ai.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau seperti itu? apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan.. 3 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Conan.

"Oh maksudmu aksi aku tertabrak dan diselamatkan olehmu serta aksi tampar-tamparan itu? yah mungkin ada hubungannya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi," ucap Ai enteng.

"Jadi semua bahan kimia itu.. sudah ada ditubuh.. selama 3 tahun?" tanya Conan.

"Kurang lebih begitu," ucap Ai santai.

Conan langsung menarik baju Ai dan mendekatkan wajah Ai kepada dirinya. Romantis? Tidak., Conan menatap Ai tajam diikuti dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan main-main kau! Eksperimen apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai tubuhmu hancur begini?!" tanya Conan dengan tegas dan.. marah.

Kenapa Ai tak menceritakan ini padanya? Apakah ia tidak bisa dipercaya?

"Penawar APTX4869," jawab Ai singkat.

Mata Conan terbalak kaget. Jawaban singkat yang dapat membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terkaget-kaget. Bahkan Yusaku sampai berhenti meminum kopi kaleng yang ia beli. Conan melepaskan tangannya dari baju Ai dan mulai menjauh sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau hanya membuat penawarnyakan? Kenapa bisa bahan-bahan kimia itu ada ditubuhmu?" tanya Conan dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Karena aku mencoba sebuah hasil penemuanku," ucap Ai santai.

"Maksudmu.. kau menjadikan dirimu.. kelinci percobaan?" tanya Conan dengan wajah kaget dak tak percaya.

"Yah., kurang lebih begitu," ucap Ai.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah kelinci percobaannya?" tanya Conan.

"Kau memang kelinci percobaanku, aku juga kelinci percobaan," ucap Ai.

"Kau., kenapa kau lakukan ini tanpa sepertujuan—"

"Kau sudah menyetujuinya. 'Ayo kita selesaikan penawar itu dengan cara apapun' kau tidak ingat perkataanmu itu? inilah caraku," ucap Ai.

"Soal luka di.. kakimu itu?"

"itu., efek samping. Soal luka goresnya itu memang aku yang menggoresnya dengan pisau untuk mengeluarkan racunnya," ucap Ai sambil mengambil air putih.

Wajah Conan memucat tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia kini benar-benar shock. Penyebab Ai sakit dan menderita selamanya ini adalah dirinya? Kenapa ia bisa tidak peka? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi cowok bodoh yang terobsesi dengan tubuh normal?. Kini seorang gadis kecil berada dihadapannya. Gadis yang rapuh., awalnya ia cuma rapuh di batinnya. Tapi kini ia rapuh didalam tubuhnya juga. Gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara seoarng Shinichi Kudo yaitu Conan Edogawa.

"Ah., kau mau mematung disitu Kudo-Kun? Tak bisakah kau menyajikan sesuatu untuk orang tuamu itu?" tanya Ai sedikit sinis.

"Maaf," ucap Conan.

"Terlalu dini untuk kau mengucapkan kata maaf," ucap Ai.

Yusaku menyuruh Conan dan Yukiko keluar untuk membeli beberapa kue. Conan menurut saja karena ia berharap Ibunya itu dapat membuat hatinya sedikit ringan. Setelah Conan dan Ibunya itu pergi Yusaku menarik kursi dan duduk didekat Ai.

"Aku sebagai Ayah minta maaf atas kesalahan anakku itu," ucap Yusaku.

"Saya sudah bilang, terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf," ucap Ai.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Apa maksudmu terlalu cepat?" tanya Yusaku.

Ai membuka perban ditangan kirinya dan.. bekas sayatan. Sampai mungkin.. membekas. Yusaku menatap Ai. Ai tersenyum.

"Apakah itu karena putraku?" tanya Yusaku.

"Mungkin, karena saat aku merasa sakit hati aku lebih memilih menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku tak mau bebanku bertambah," ucap Ai santai.

"Soal obat itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Yusaku.

"Aku melakukannya karena dia ingin dan aku sudah berjan—uhuk!" Ai tiba-tiba saja terbatuk dan.. batuk yang berubah bercak darah.

Yusaku kaget melihat hal itu. Bercak darah berada di tangan Ai. Darah berwarna merah segar mengalir dari mulut kecil Ai.

**.**

**.**

"Da—rah?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. story 4

**MAAF lama update.. flashdisk yang nyimpen file ini kena virus dan maaf gak bisa balas reiview dulu.. takut gak keburu update soalnya. Nah MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW! :3 Mizu seneng banget! Nah ini dia! Silahkan membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW**

**.**

**CHAP 4**

**.**

**.**

"Aku melakukannya karena dia ingin dan aku sudah berjan—uhuk!" Ai tiba-tiba saja terbatuk dan.. batuk yang berubah bercak darah.

Yusaku kaget melihat hal itu. Bercak darah berada di tangan Ai. Darah berwarna merah segar mengalir dari mulut kecil Ai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Da—rah?" ucap Yusaku kaget.

"Sial lagi-lagi," ucap Ai.

"'Lagi-lagi'? maksudmu ini sering terjadi?" tanya Yusaku.

"Kurang lebih, sejak aku nyaris tertabrak sudah ada gejala saraf-sarafku mati. Dan aku sering batuk berdarah., namun ini tak papa karena aku tak ambil pusing," ucap Ai.

"Kau bukankah., ini sudah parah?! Aku harus segera memanggil dok—"

"Apanya yang parah Ayah? Tadi aku bertemu dengan dokter katanya Haibara bisa pulang besok. Tapi ia tetap harus check ke RS tiap hari rutin," ucap Conan dengan wajah cerah ceria walau ada sedikit kesedihan.

"Wah., syukurlah," ucap Yusaku.

'Sebaiknya jangan diberitahu dulu., nanti anak ini akan malah tambah kacau,' batin Yusaku.

"Jadi Haibara aku ingin ta—"

"Apa?" tanya Ai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Tidak tidak papa," ucap Conan.

Conan mau bertanya tentang anggota BO tapi ia tak tega bertanya karena ia merasa bersalah dan melihat kondisi Ai yang pucat. Conan menggeleng lemah lalu tersenyum.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

"Haibara kau serius mau ke sekolah? Kau sudah cukup pintar tak masuk berapa lamapun kau akan tetap naik kelas," ucap Conan.

"Kudo-Kun aku mau masuk, aku mau bertemu dengan Yoshida-San, Mikuri-San, Heriena-San, Dea-San, dan yang lainnya," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah., kau ganti baju dan siapkan buku-bukumu," ucap Conan pasrah.

'Wanita itu.. padahal tubuhnya belum stabil dan sehat. Apa-apaan itu alasannya? Mau bertemu Ayumi? Huh., Mau bertemu Mikuri Seto? Ayolah dia artis cilik kau bisa menelepon atau melihatnya di tv! Mau bertemu Heriena Albram? Ngorol saja kau jarang. Mau bertemu dengan Dea Faradhiya? Murid itu baru pindah saat kau terakhir kali masuk sekolah. Alasanmu tak logis,' batin Conan.

"Aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah., kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Conan.

Semenjak 1 bulan Ai pulang dan dirawat jalan, Ai sering tak bisa berjalan maupun berbicara. Namun itu semua terjadi hanya sekitar 1 jam atau paling lama 3 hari. Itu sudah menjadi hal normal bagi Conan. Saat Profesor tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ai, Conan langsung dimarahi habis-habisan dan Profesor tidak mau pergi dari sisi Ai lagi. Namun Profesor mendapat kesempatan mencoba penelitian di London selama 2 tahun. Ai menyuruh Profesor pergi walau Profesor tak mau. Namun karena Ai berkata bahwa bisa saja Profesor melaksanakan penelitian disana sambil mencari obat untuk Ai.. Profesorpun langsung menyetujui tawaran ke London. Ai tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. Karena itu pula setiap hari Conan tinggal dirumah Profesor menjaga Ai.

"Yah aku bis—oh tidak," ucap Ai.

"Lebih baik kau ti—" ucapan Conan terhenti melihat tatapan Ai.

"Baiklah," Conan pasrah dan menggendong Ai dengan gaya bridal style.

Ai sama sekali tak melawan karena ia sudah biasa digendong Conan. Conanpun sudah terbiasa pasrah karena ia harus menebus rasa bersalahnya itu. Conan mengeluarkan skateboardnya. Iya memilih naik skateboard sambi menggendong Ai dari pada jalan sambil menggendong Ai. Memang sih Ai tidak terlalu berat bahkan terlalu ringan tapi ia tetap saja akan merasa capek.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Suara-suara kaget, heran, iri, usil, bahkan shock terdengar saat Conan menggendong Ai masuk ke kelas. Saat melihat Ai masuk ke kelas, Ayumilah orang yang pertama kali datang menghampiri Ai sambil menangis. Memang Ai absen tampa alasan yang jelas selama berbulan-bulan mungkin. Conan membantu Ai duduk dikursinya lalu ia duduk dikursinya pula yang berada disebelah Ai.

"Kalau kau tak kuat katakan saja padaku," ucap Conan.

"Ayolah aku bukan gadis lemah," ucap Ai sinis.

"Bagimu dan bagiku bahkan bagi semua orang kau ini gadis angkuh bukan gadis lemah. Tapi fakta mengatakan kau ini gadis lemah," ucap Conan yang sukses mendapatkan death glare dari Ai.

"Hei aku tak salahkan?" ucap Conan berusaha menghilangkan tatapan membunuh Ai.

"Terserah apa katamu," ucap Ai tak peduli.

Conan menghela nafas. Ia kemudian duduk dikursinya. Handphonenya berbunyi dan ia melihat ternyata panggilan masuk dari Ran.

"Haibara aku keluar sebentar," ucap Conan.

Conanpun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju toilet. Ai menatap punggung Conan. Kini Conan dan dirinya seharusnya sudah berumur 20 tahunan tapi ia dan Conan tetap berwujud anak kecil. Ai tahu kalau ia tak cepat-cepat membuat penawar bisa-bisa mereka terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil. Ai menatap tas Conan pasti Conan mendapat telepon dari Ran. Ai menatap keluar jendela., awan putih dan langit biru yang ia lihat benar-benar indah. Ia meresa tak punya beban. Ai menatap keluar jendela., namun perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka jendela. Ai mendengar orang-orang memanggil namanya dengan nada berteriak. Ai tak menghiraukan dan berusaha menggapai langit tanpa ia sadari…

"HAIBARA!" teriak anak lelaki berkacamata.

"Eh?" Ai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Edoga—"

Keseimbangan Ai hilang. Kini ia mememang sedang duduk di jendela. Keseimbangan Ai yang mendadak hilang karena tersadar dari lamunannya membuat ia oleng. Conan berlari kearah Ai. Ai pun terjatuh namun untungnya Conan berhasil menangkap tangan Ai sehingga Ai tak terjatuh. Ai terkaget-kaget.

"Kau ini selalu me—nyusahkan!" ucap Conan sambil menarik Ai.

Setelah Ai berhasil diselamatkan Conan memeluk Ai erat-erat. Tontonan menarik bagi seluruh murid. Ai masih shock karena ia nyaris saja jatuh dari kelasnya dan mendarat tanpa apapun ditanah namun karena Conan menyelamatkan nyawanya sehingga ia tak jadi terbang ke nirwana.

"Haibara Ai kau ini! tahu dan jaga diri dong!" bentak Conan memperingatkan Ai.

"Iya.. ma—af," ucap Ai lemah.

Semua murid menyoraki Ai dan Conan . Wajah Ai tak berekspresi sedangkan Conan wajahnya sudah memerah. Ai memeluk Conan hal yang jarang dilakukan Ai selama hidupnya. Conan sedikit kaget namun ia membalas pelukan Ai. Tak peduli teman-teman bahkan fans fans mereka berteriak histeris.

.

.

3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN (Cepet banget ya -_-)

Hari hari normal tanpa gangguan. Keadaan Ai sudah mulai membaik dan Ai juga sudah jarang mengalami lumpuh. Kini mereka sudah kelas 6 SD. Conan sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Conan sering menginap dirumah Ai karena ternyata Profesor Agasa sudah menikah Fusae. Ai dan Conan masih sering bertengkar berselih dan juga bersinis-sinisan tapi mereka selalu mengakhirinya dengan canda tawa. Conan tetap menunggu Ran. Namun kini ia sudah mengubah tujuannya menunggu Ran. Awalnya ia ingin mengatakan "Aku adalah Shinichi Kudo dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Ran," tapi kini ia ingin mengatakan "Aku adalah Conan Edogawa dan aku tak akan meninggalkan Ai Haibara,". Conan sadar kalau Ran merupakan gadis yang kuat dan membutuhkan dirinya namun ia juga sadar kalau ada seorang gadis sebatang kara yang rapuh dan lemah sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani hidupnya. Itulah Ai Haibara.

Yusaku dan Yukiko tetap tinggal di jepang bersama Conan. Sesekali Yukiko menggoda Ai dengan pertanyaan "Conan-Kun ganteng ya?" atau "Lihat lihat Shinchan! Kaa-san ingin punya menantu seperti Ai-Chan deh~!". Perkataan-perkataan Yukiko sukses membuat wajah Ai merah. Terkadang wajah Conanpun ikut-ikutan memerah. Yusaku juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Ai. Terlihat dari cara Yusaku membela Ai saat bertengkar dengan Conan ataupun mengobrol dengan Ai. Ai juga nampaknya senang-senang saja dekat dengan kedua orang tua Shinichi Kudo itu.

"Shinchan., ibu ingin punya menantu seperti Ai-Chan dong!" pinta Yukiko.

"Ibu.," ucap Conan memelas.

"Aku ingin menjadi kakak atau adik dari Kudo-Kun jika ku pikir-pikir," ucap Ai santai.

"Kau ingin menjadi adik atau kakakku? Kenapa?" tanya Conan.

"Karena.. hei memangnya tak boleh?!" tanya Ai sedikit sewot.

"Cuma nanya.," ucap Conan santai.

"Mungkin.. mengasyikkan punya keluarga seperti keluargamu Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai dengan semu merah diwajahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Ai-Chan imut sekali~~!" ucap Yukiko sambil memeluk Ai.

"Neechan.,, sesak," ucap Ai yang mulai memanggil Yukiko dengan 'neechan'.

"Kau serius ingin memiliki keluarga seperti ini?" tanya Conan.

"Eh., mungkin iya.," ucap Ai dengan senyuman manisnya yang ia jarang tunjukkan.

Conan membalikan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Yukiko langsung berteriak melihat ekspresi Ai. Aipun kembali dengan poker facenya. Conan merasa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ai karena ia tahu kalau kemungkinan Ai tak berbuat nekat itu tidak akan berkurang jadi sebisa mungkin ia ingin segera mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum terlambat.

'Kalau kau ingin memiliki keluarga seperti ini., kau tak perlu jadi kakak atau adikku. Kau hanya perlu jadi pendampingku,' batin Conan.

"Haibara aku boleh pin—"

"Shinchan! Berhentilah memanggil Ai dengan sebutan Haibara.. panggilah dia dengan AI-CHAN!" ucap Yukiko.

"Heh?"

"CONAN EDOGAWA! Sampai kapan kau mau memanggil Ai dengan panggilan Haibara? Harusnya kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan Ai-Chan!" ucap Yukiko.

"Ta—tapi..," ucap Conan mencari alasan.

"Neechan aku pikir sedikit berlebihan jika ia harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," ucap Ai.

"Tapikan Ai-Chan,"

"Neechan.., sudahlah.. oh ya Kudo-Kun komputerku rusak dan laptopku sedang ku pakai., jadi kau tak bisa meminjamnya. Lalu aku ingin kembali ke kamar ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan maaf ya," ucap Ai sopan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Conan dan Yukiko menatap Ai dengan tatapan bingung. Ai memasuki kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya ruang bawah tanah/laboratorium.

"Gara-gara Shinchan sih!" ucap Yukiko.

"Gara-gara Ibu tau!" ucap Conan.

.

"Sebentar lagi selesai.," ucap gadis berambut pendek itu.

Ia menatap layar komputernya itu. melihat data-data dan file-file yang berupa angka-angka yang mungkin sulit dipahami. Handphonenya berbunyi dengan cukup kencang yang sukses membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Halo,"

"Hai apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi., aku hanya tinggal merapihkan data-data ini agar mudah dibaca,"

"Kau tak lupa dengan janjimukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin 'dia' hidup dengan normal tanpa gangguan, aku rela menyerahkan segelanya.. mereka semua sudah terlalu baik kepadaku,"

"Hem., kau sekarang jadi lebih berperasaan.. yah tak masalah toh sebentar lagi kau akan mati,"

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar sukses membuat semua orang tertipu., bahkan kau sampai menyewa semuanya untuk menipu.,"

"Hahahahaha ini semua kulakukan agar kematianmu terasa indah, ngomong-ngomong kurasa tubuhmu itu sudah tak kuat menahan beban.. benarkan?"

"Yah kau benar,"

"Bagaimana caramu mempertahankan pokerfacemu itu? sungguh mengagumkan,"

"Tak ada yang spesial.. menahan sakit dengan obat penghilang sakit yang ku konsumsi secara tak normal atau diluar batas menyebabkan tubuhku mati rasa jadi tak ada yang istimewa,"

"Oh kau jangan berkata seperti., kau ini sangat penting dan istimewa, bahkan spesial,"

"Kuharap sekarang kau tidak sedang memata-mataiku dan tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah tombol yang berfungsi untuk meledekan sebuah bom dirumah seorang sandera,"

"Wah wah wah kau makin cerdik saja,"

"Sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku,"

Gadis itu menutup telepon dan berusaha fokus ke layar komputer serta laptopnya. Namun gagal, ia memikirkan banyak hal. Apakah ini cara yang benar? Apakah ia tak akan menyesal?. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbaring dikasur dan berusaha untuk tidur. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menggapai langit namun ia yakin sebenarnya itu hal yang mustahil. Ia selalu memohon agar siapapun bisa menolong dirinya. Tanpa pengecualian , bisa membuatnya sadar dan membuatnya menjauh dari kegelapan.

.

.

Sore itu seorang Conan Edogawa sedang membaca buku Sherlock Holmesnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:00 tak biasanya seorang Ai Haibara melewatkan acara America Next Top Model. Conan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, dan melihat sosok gadis mungil terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Ini pertama kalinya Conan masuk ke ruang bawah tanah setelah 3 tahun. Ai selalu melarangnya untuk masuk ke sini.

Conan melihat komputer yang menyala dan melihat angka-angka yang tak ia mengerti. Namun ia tahu apa arti angka itu dengan nama document yang tertera disitu. 'APTX4869'. Pasti ini file tentang obat penawar. Conan mendekati Ai., membelai rambut Ai dan membelai lembut pipi Ai.

'Jika kau bangun nanti aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tak butuh obat penawar itu,'

.

Ai yang sedang terbaring berusaha memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ai tetap melanjutkan aksinya tidur namun mustahil. Ia mengintip sedikit dan melihat seorang Conan Edogawa sedang melihat kearah komputernya. Ai memejamkan matanya kembali saat melihat Conan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Conan membelai rambut Ai lembuh dan membelai pipi Ai juga. Ai yang sedang terbangun tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Ia mati-matian agar bisa berpura-pura tidur.

'Jika kau pergi nanti aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tak akan merepokatmu lagi'

**.**

**.**

**. TBC**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca! Nominasikan saya di IFA yaaa~ (Pengennya) kalo mau review silahkan.. (diwajibkan.. /plak!) nah maaf kalo ada typo! Maaf yaaa see you next chapter!**


	5. story 5

**Pertama-tama.. maaf lama update. Kedua Mizu mau nanya.. ibunya Conan dipanggilnya apa ya? Kaa-san? Atau apa? Terus yang ketiga Mizu mau bilang makasih yang dah review dan nominasikan Mizu di IFA yaa~ terus Mizu juga minta maaf kalo ada typo :) twitter Mizu ganti loh! Jadi estumnp ~ dan maaf kalo bahasa inggrisnya ancur.. nilai Mizu 3,5 sih.. (pas test masuk SMP)**

**BALESAN REVIEW~! **

**Finestabc **: Iya! Conan ayo tanggung jawab!

**EufrasiaHaibara**** :** disini kubuat Ginnya lebih senang melihat orang menderita *smile* gak papa kok~ review lagi yaaa~!

**hasankamal713**** :** Aku gak tau ampe berapa chap... tapi kuusahakan gak banyak-banyak.. tapi.. tapi.. *labil

**Edogawa arthur**** :** makasih :)

**Misyel :** itu dia.. aku terlalu malas bikin plotnya.. /digampar. Tapi makasih sarannya :)

**Edogawa-san**** :** makasih! Tapi untuk update gak lama-lama.. saya gak bisa jamin hehehe.

**Kudo-kun**** : **aku tahu! Huaaaaa tapi aku ini kelas 9... akuhanyabisapasrah

**Arakai Raisa Devian**** : **pasti dong! Saya gituloh~ (?)

**Shiho miyano**** :** kok pada doain Ai mati.. kita lihat nanti!

**Aisha Haibara**** :** aku harap juga tidak..,

**Aldo bautista**** :** aldo yang baik.. itu adalah rahasia author.. ntar gak seru kalo DIKASIH TAU arggg entar gak ada gunanya aku update... hiks hiks

**Didepan hp**** :** gini ya., gua gak tau kenapa lo milih nama agak gak penting gitu /woy!. Oke balik ke masalah.., ini kayanya masih agak lama deh.. sabar yaaa

**sera masumi**** :** aku sekolah di salah satu SMP swasta di bogor.. kamu? Kamu? Bisalah kapan-kapan ketemuan :)

**Kudo shin**** :** makasih! Aku akan berusaha!

**Reina**** :** ini update :)

**Kudo-chan**** :** saya senang kalau anda senang! *guling-guling di aspal*

**Wiwik**** :** siaaapp!

**Poppy**** :** kayanya sifat berantakan kebawa ampe di fanfic.. makasih yaaa~

**shin-chan**** :** aa.. aku lagi buat kok! *umpetin komik*

**finestabc**** :** SIAP neee~ X3

**hasankamal713**** :** ini update dengan kekuatan bulan... ah yaa gak tau deh berapa chap~

** :** aku juga penasaran!~

**kudo shin**** :** sankyuuu~!

**Misyel**** :** puitis sangat yaaa~ ;3eh eh aku juga suka TRC loh~!

**Aisha Haibara**** :** -_- eh gimana ya... yah insyaallah bahagia..

**Guest**** :** alamak lupa! Sankyuuu neee X3~

**co-chan**** :** aaah! Co-chan nama yang mau kupake buat Conan pas dipanggil ibunya... makasih yaa~

**kudo-chan**** :** sipppp!

**Regina Moccha**** :** makasih makasih makasih TTwTT eh aku juga suka HxH looh~

**Numpangtanya**** :** aku tak tahu ._.

**aishanara87**** :** sekarang~!

**Haah makasih yang udah review.. capek juga balesnya... tapi makasih yaa~! Itu review dari chap 3-4 karena kemarin Mizu gak sempet bales review.. nah selamat menikamati dan Detective Conan bukan milik Mizu.. tapi mili Aoyama G-Sensei!**

**.**

**.**

**I Know **

**Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok bocah lelaki berwajah tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keyakinan hatinya yang dulu. Nama Ran berubah menjadi Ai di hatinya. Samar-samar namun pasti ia mulai melupakan gadis keluarga Mouri. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat awal masuk kelas 6. Saat ulang tahun sekolah yang bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru. Saat diadakannya pesta dansa.

.

**Flasback**

_Sesosok gadis berwajah dingin berusaha meresleting bajunya. namun tangannya tak mencapai resleting yang berada dipunggungnya itu. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berkutat dengan hal itu. Berpuluh-puluh kata keluhan sudah keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Haibara kau ini kenapa sih? Berisik ba—"_

"_HENTAI!" teriak gadis bernama Ai Haibara._

"_Apa maksud—mu.." lelaki bernama Conan Edogawa itu terpaku melihat kemulusan punggung seorang Ai Haibara._

_Putih, lembut.. dan—tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia harus memikirkan Ai sampai sebegitunya?. Tapi ia baru sadar bahwa seorang Ai kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Cantik, dipuja sejuta lelaki. Berotak pintar, dipuja sejuta guru. Bersifat sinis, dibenci sejuta wanita. _

"_Kudo-Kun., kau sampai kapan akan ada disitu?!" ucap Ai kesal._

"_Eh? Eh ma—maaf!" ucap Conan._

"_Dasar Hentai!" ucap Ai sambil memegangi gaunnya karena tak bisa diresleting._

"_Mau kubantu?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Mau kubantu meresleting gaunmu itu?" tanya Conan yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Ai._

_Conan mendekati Ai dan melihat tali bra Ai. Sejujurnya Conan nyaris lepas kendali namun syukurnya Ai selalu mengejek dan mengingatnya agar tidak macam-macam. Conan meresleting gaun Ai secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai Ai mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Conan walau dengan wajah tak ikhlas. Conan hanya dapat mendengus kesal._

_._

"_Conan-Kun! Ai-Chan!" teriak Ayumi diikuti oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko._

_Ai dan Conan hanya tersenyum ramah melihat ketiga bocah itu. _

"_Conan-Kun! Ayo cepat! Semua sudah menunggu!" ucap Ayumi sambil menggandeng tangan Conan._

"_Menunggu untuk apa?" tanya Conan bingung._

"_Pidatomu!" ucap Ayumi semangat._

"_Pidato apaan?" tanya Conan semakin bingung._

"_Conan-Kun kau terpilih Pangeran tahun ini! lalu.. pangeran berhak memilih putrinya sendiri!" ucap Mitsuhiko._

"_Pangeran?" tanya Conan masih tak mengerti._

"_Disekolah kita ada acara pemilihan Raja dan Ratu.. yang menjadi Raja adalah Akayama-Sensei., dan yang menjadi Ratu adalah Kobayashi-Sensei. Kobayashi memutuskan kau menjadi raja Conan-Kun menjadi pangeran., nah pangeran harus memberi pidato dan memilih siapa putrinya," jelas Mitsuhiko dengan gaya sok tahu (plak!)._

"_Oh., merepotkan sekali," ucap Conan._

"_Tak papakan Edogawa-Kun., bagus juga kalau kau jadi pangeran.. bisa memerintah, dapat dispensasi khusus, dapat penghargaan, fansmupun bertambahkan?" ucap Ai mengejek._

"_Hah., baiklah aku harus pidato ya, hem.." ucap Conan malas._

_._

"_Terimakasih sudah memilih saya menjadi pangeran SD Teitan. Saya merasa tak pantas menyandang gelar ini namun terimakasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk merasakan menjadi seorang pangeran. Lalu saya tak ingin berlama-lama karena itu terimakasih, dan seki—"_

"_Oi kau belum memilih putri Conan Edogawa!" teriak Kobayashi-Sensei._

_Conan sweetdrop tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga tak tahu mau memilih siapa. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya jika tak memilih siapapun tapi tatapan anak perempuan yang mengerikan ingin menjadi putrinya membuat Conan sedikit segan. _

"_Er—apakah itu wajib?" tanya Conan._

"_WAJIB!" ucap semua orang._

"_Baiklah.. aku memilih….."_

_Mata para gadispun berbinar-binar berharap salah satu dari mereka terpilih._

" _Ai Haibara," ucap Conan._

_Semua mata tertuju pada Ai Haibara dan orang yang bernama Ai Haibara itupun hanya dapat terbengong-bengong. Semua gadis dengan aura membunuh menatap Ai sedangkan semua pemuda dengan aura membunuh menatap Conan. Ai kini paham situasinya dan menghela nafas panjang._

"_Aku pass," ucap Ai._

"_Sayangnya kata pass tidak berlaku Ai-Chan.." ucap Ayumi dengan nada sedikit sedih._

"_Baiklah, aku menyerah.. aku akan menjadi putrinya Conan Edogawa," ucap Ai sambil berjalan mendekati Conan._

_Conan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Ai berdansa dan Ai menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Musikpun dimulai merekapun mulai berdansa dengan tenang._

"_Edogawa-Kun bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" ucap Ai sinis._

"_Aku rasa aku tak punya pilihan lahin., aku tak mungkin berdansa dengan anak kecil kau ingat? Saat kau berkata 'Kudo-Kun., aku tak ingin pacaran. Aku tak ingin menipu mereka.. mereka anak kelas 3 SD tak mungkin pacaran dengan aku yang berumur 20an kan?' bagaimana bisa aku berdansa dengan anak kelas 6 SD sedangkan aku adalah lelaki berumur 20 tahun lebih?" ucap Conan._

"_Aku mohon jangan seakan-akan aku terkena pepatah 'senjata makan tuan' Edogawa-Kun," ucap Ai._

"_Itu kenyataan A—"_

"_A?"_

"_Ai-Chan.," ucap Conan pelan tepat dikuping Ai yang sukses membuat wajah Ai memerah._

"_A—apa-apaan kau ini Edoga—"_

"_Biarkan aku memanggilmu begitu., aku tak ingin bergantung lagi padamu," ucap Conan._

"_Bergantung? Oh aku tahu., maaf semua ini salahku.. aku tak bisa mempercepat prosesnya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa pulang sekarang untuk menyelesai—"_

"_Aku tak mau Ai-Chan., kumohon berhentilah memaksakan diri," ucap Conan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Ai._

"_Conan-Kun., maaf ya," ucap Ai pelan sambil memeluk Conan yang sedang terkaget-kaget karena namanya depannya dipanggil oleh Ai._

"_Ha'I., Ai-Chan," ucap Conan sambil membalas pelukkan Ai._

"_Ngomong-ngomong Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai pelan._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku hanya bercanda tadi., hahahahaha," ucap Ai dengan tawa yang terdengar menyebal bagi Conan._

"_Kau bercanda?" ucap Conan marah._

"_Tapi soal aku minta maaf., aku serius. Aku selalu merasa bersalah kepadamu Kudo-Kun.," ucap Ai sambil mencium kening Conan yang sukses membuat Conan mau tak mau harus memaafkan Ai._

**END FLASBACK**

**.**

"Hem., Hoam~! Aku tertidur ya nampaknya," ucap Conan yang mengingat masa-masa tak terduganya dengan Ai.

Conan melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya nampak tak ada siapapun. Conan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah namun tak ada orang pula. Conan kembali duduk disofa berpikir kalau Ai sedang dikamar mandi. 15 menit sudah namun tak ada tanda-tanda Ai berada dikamar mandi. Conanpun membuka pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada Ai. Conan langsung berlari keluar rumah professor sambil membawa skateboardnya. Conan melihat kejalanan tak ada siapapun. Conan mencari Ai dengan kacamatanya. Namun sayang sepertinya pin Ai ia tinggal di kamarnya. Conan langsung melaju dengan skateboardnya kearah pertokoan. Entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa Ai ada dipertokoan. Namun bukannya bertemu Ai, Conan malah bertemu seorang tante-tante yang hobi menyamar.

"Conanchan!" teriak tante-tante itu.

"Ibu., ibu melihat Haibara tidak?" tanya Conan.

"Hem, iya tadi Ai-Chan yang menemani ibu belanja.." ucap Yukiko sedikit pucat.

"Lalu? Dia dimana?" tanya Conan.

"The darks shadows is come. And the prince running but the prince not run go to heaven., the prince run to darks shadows., the Witch eat the Red aplle and the Prince is dead because the Witch kill the prince, well what the snow white destiny?" ucap Yukiko.

Conan terdiam.. ia mengerti.. dark shadows adalah BO., prince adalah Ai.. ai berlari menuju BO dan witch itu adalah Gin yang memakan Red Aplle berarti Gin mengambil obat penawar.. lalu the prince is dead because the Witch kill the prince? Berarti… Ai akan mati karena Gin membunuh Ai… Ai akan mati? APA?! AI AKAN MATI?! (ah si Conan Lola~!).Conan segera berlari meninggalkan ibunya itu..

"CONANCHAN! The prince cry or no? I don't know because I don't see anything!" teriak Yukiko.

Conan berhenti dan menatap Ibunya sebentar. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Conan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Yukiko menghela nafas panjang.

"The prince.., cry but her face is not crying.. she cry in hearts.," ucap Conan.

Yukiko tersentak dan tercengang. Ia kaget dengan perkataan Conan. Namun ia tersenyum dan memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Kurasa kerja keras Yusaku tak sia-sia.," ucap Yukiko.

.

"Ai., Ai Haibara., dimana dia sebenarnya.." ucap Conan frustasi sambil berjalan menelurusi tempat-tempat yang biasanya Ai kunjungi.

Conan kini berlari tak tentu arah. Sejujurnya saja ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah menelepon semua teman sekelasnya dan tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Ai Haibara. Ia menelepon Kogoro dan Eri mereka juga tak mengetahui keberadaan Ai. Dimana Ai biasa menangis? Dimana Ai biasa bertemu dengan BO? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Ai Haibara dimana dirimu.., kenapa saat aku sadar kau malah pergi..," ucap Conan.

Setitik demi setitik air mata langit mulai membasahi tubuh mungil Conan. Awan hitam mulai menutupi kota Beika. Conan menatap langit jauh menerawang hingga kelangit ke tujuh (cekicaw lebay).

'Jika memang didalam diriku masih ada yang menyukai Ran.. yaitu sosok Shinichi Kudo belah saja tubuh ini menjadi dua. Biarkan aku menjadi Conan Edogawa yang menyukai Ai Haibara dan Shinichi Kudo yang menyukai Ran Mouri.., kalau memang tubuhku tak bisa dibelah atau dibagi menjadi dua.. kumohon.. biarkan Shinichi Kudo menyukai Shiho Miyano.. kuharap Shinichi Kudo bisa mencintai Shiho Miyano walaupun mereka jarang atau tak pernah bertemu langsung. Hei.. aku memang detektif gila yang kecanduan herocomplex tapi kurasa aku lebih suka sebutan yang kau beri padaku.. magnet mayat. Kurasa yang sebenarnya magnet mayat bukanlah diriku tapi kau Ai. Tanpa terasa banyak orang mati karena Gin dan Vodka mencari dirimu., lalu kalau aku boleh berkomentar.. menyentuhmu lebih AMAN ketimbang menyentuh Ran. Kalau aku memeluk atau menggendong Ran bisa-bisa aku kena jurus karatenya. Sedangkan kalau memeluk atau menggendong mu aku tak akan babak belur., hei Ai aku janji tak akan mengomel dan aku akan tetap didalam tubu Conan Edogawa agar dapat bersamamu.. Ai.. mungkin dulu aku akan mengomel terlalu lama dalam tubuh Conan Edogawa ini.. bahkan aku sering mengatakan sial sekali nasibku.. tapi kini.. aku ingin lebih lama di dalam tubuh ini.. selamanya.. bersama dirimu.. aku bersyukur kau yang membuat obat ini.. dan aku bersyukur Gin meracuniku dengan obat ini.. karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan dapat bertemu denganmu Ai,' batin Conan.

.

"Kaa-san., aku mau kerumah Mayu-neechan dulu!"

"AYUMI! Kau ini diluar hujan! lagi pula disini sudah ada Akane-niichan dan Amane-neechan., ada Shin-jiisan! Kau ini bagaimana sih.," omel seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Huh.., akukan mau meminta diajari membuat kue cupcake oleh Mayu-neechan., lagi pula niichan dan neechan juga sibuk dengan handphonenya masing-masing.." keluh Ayumi.

"Sudahlah., jangan keluar! Ingat kau tak boleh sakit!" ucap Ibu Ayumi.

"Baiklah Kaa-san., kalau begitu dimana Amane-neechan?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia ada diruang keluarga., bersama Akane.. rukun-rukun sana!" ucap Ibu Ayumi.

"Yaaaaaaa~" ucap Ayumi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Saat ia sampai dirumah tengah ia melihat dua orang berwajah serupa. Yang satu adalah perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang sedikit acak-acakkan, bertubuh ramping, mata berwarna hitam dan juga berwajah cantik tentunya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakkan, bertubuh proporsional, mata hitam, dan juga wajah tampan rupawan. Sesungguhnya Ayumi kesal kalau bersama mereka. Mereka sikembar yang tak tahu arti kalimat 'belas kasihan'.

"Akane-niichan., Amane-neechan sedang apa?" tanya Ayumi.

"Hem., sedang memantau.," ucap Akane. Sudah pasti Akane adalah anak yang cowok.

"Memantau apa?" tanya Ayumi sok imut.

"Hei hei bocah manis., mau kami kasih nasihat gak? Yakin deh nanti cowok yang kau suka itu si Conan Conan itu bakalan berterimakasih padamu kalau kau mendengar dan mengingat nasihat ini!" ucap Amane dengan wajah jahil.

"Nasehat apaan? Wajah dan tampang kalian men-cu-ri-ga-kan!" ucap Ayumi.

"The prince love the princess but.., the princess love the angel, the angel is not true angel.. well.. angel or evil ? angel or prince hey princess?" ucap Akane dengan senyumannya.

"Heh?"

"Catat saja!" ucap Akane.

"I—iya!"

"Sesungguhnya banyak yang tidak kita ketahui.. jangan berpikir terlalu polos ataupun terlalu lugu. Kau pikir hanya kau dan dia, dia, dia, dia, dia,dia saja yang tahu rahasiamu.. senyuman seorang MALAIKAT dapat berupa pertanda.. mungkin terlihat indah namun kalau kau salah mengenali malaikat apa yang ada dihadapanmu bisa saja nyawamu melayang.. bisa saja yang ada dihadapanmu adalah Malaikat kematian," ucap Amane sedangkan Ayumi mencatat.

"Yak sudah selesai kami mau tidur dulu," ucap Akane sambil menarik baju Amane.

"Ano! Neechan Niichan., Arigatou!" ucap Ayumi polos diikuti dengan senyuman dari kedua kakak sepupunya itu.

**.**

"Ai.,kau dimana,"

Bocah berkacamata itu masih tetap mencari keberadaan seorang Ai Haibara. Hei ayolah langit sudah gelap masih mau usaha sekarang?. Kenapa kau tak berpaling saja dan berharap pada Ran?

'Ayolah! Ran sudah tenang diluar negri.. dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan perpisahan sepurna., bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan Ran?' batin Conan.

"Aku tak akan pulang aku harus mejeput seseorang,"

**.**

"Kau mau menjeputku Conan-Kun?"

**.**

**.**

"Ran… neechan?"

**/**

**\**

**/**

**/**

**TBC**


	6. story 5 (perbaikan hehe)

Sesosok bocah lelaki berwajah tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keyakinan hatinya yang dulu. Nama Ran berubah menjadi Ai di hatinya. Samar-samar namun pasti ia mulai melupakan gadis keluarga Mouri. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat awal masuk kelas 6. Saat ulang tahun sekolah yang bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru. Saat diadakannya pesta dansa.

.

**Flasback**

_Sesosok gadis berwajah dingin berusaha meresleting bajunya. namun tangannya tak mencapai resleting yang berada dipunggungnya itu. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berkutat dengan hal itu. Berpuluh-puluh kata keluhan sudah keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Haibara kau ini kenapa sih? Berisik ba—"_

"_HENTAI!" teriak gadis bernama Ai Haibara._

"_Apa maksud—mu.." lelaki bernama Conan Edogawa itu terpaku melihat kemulusan punggung seorang Ai Haibara._

_Putih, lembut.. dan—tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia harus memikirkan Ai sampai sebegitunya?. Tapi ia baru sadar bahwa seorang Ai kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Cantik, dipuja sejuta lelaki. Berotak pintar, dipuja sejuta guru. Bersifat sinis, dibenci sejuta wanita. _

"_Kudo-Kun., kau sampai kapan akan ada disitu?!" ucap Ai kesal._

"_Eh? Eh ma—maaf!" ucap Conan._

"_Dasar Hentai!" ucap Ai sambil memegangi gaunnya karena tak bisa diresleting._

"_Mau kubantu?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Mau kubantu meresleting gaunmu itu?" tanya Conan yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Ai._

_Conan mendekati Ai dan melihat tali bra Ai. Sejujurnya Conan nyaris lepas kendali namun syukurnya Ai selalu mengejek dan mengingatnya agar tidak macam-macam. Conan meresleting gaun Ai secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai Ai mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Conan walau dengan wajah tak ikhlas. Conan hanya dapat mendengus kesal._

_._

"_Conan-Kun! Ai-Chan!" teriak Ayumi diikuti oleh Genta dan Mitsuhiko._

_Ai dan Conan hanya tersenyum ramah melihat ketiga bocah itu. _

"_Conan-Kun! Ayo cepat! Semua sudah menunggu!" ucap Ayumi sambil menggandeng tangan Conan._

"_Menunggu untuk apa?" tanya Conan bingung._

"_Pidatomu!" ucap Ayumi semangat._

"_Pidato apaan?" tanya Conan semakin bingung._

"_Conan-Kun kau terpilih Pangeran tahun ini! lalu.. pangeran berhak memilih putrinya sendiri!" ucap Mitsuhiko._

"_Pangeran?" tanya Conan masih tak mengerti._

"_Disekolah kita ada acara pemilihan Raja dan Ratu.. yang menjadi Raja adalah Akayama-Sensei., dan yang menjadi Ratu adalah Kobayashi-Sensei. Kobayashi memutuskan kau menjadi raja Conan-Kun menjadi pangeran., nah pangeran harus memberi pidato dan memilih siapa putrinya," jelas Mitsuhiko dengan gaya sok tahu (plak!)._

"_Oh., merepotkan sekali," ucap Conan._

"_Tak papakan Edogawa-Kun., bagus juga kalau kau jadi pangeran.. bisa memerintah, dapat dispensasi khusus, dapat penghargaan, fansmupun bertambahkan?" ucap Ai mengejek._

"_Hah., baiklah aku harus pidato ya, hem.." ucap Conan malas._

_._

"_Terimakasih sudah memilih saya menjadi pangeran SD Teitan. Saya merasa tak pantas menyandang gelar ini namun terimakasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk merasakan menjadi seorang pangeran. Lalu saya tak ingin berlama-lama karena itu terimakasih, dan seki—"_

"_Oi kau belum memilih putri Conan Edogawa!" teriak Kobayashi-Sensei._

_Conan sweetdrop tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga tak tahu mau memilih siapa. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya jika tak memilih siapapun tapi tatapan anak perempuan yang mengerikan ingin menjadi putrinya membuat Conan sedikit segan. _

"_Er—apakah itu wajib?" tanya Conan._

"_WAJIB!" ucap semua orang._

"_Baiklah.. aku memilih….. Ai Haibara," ucap Conan._

_Semua mata tertuju pada Ai Haibara dan orang yang bernama Ai Haibara itupun hanya dapat terbengong-bengong. Semua gadis dengan aura membunuh menatap Ai sedangkan semua pemuda dengan aura membunuh menatap Conan. Ai kini paham situasinya dan menghela nafas panjang._

"_Aku pass," ucap Ai._

"_Sayangnya kata pass tidak berlaku Ai-Chan.." ucap Ayumi dengan nada sedikit sedih._

"_Baiklah, aku menyerah.. aku akan menjadi putrinya Conan Edogawa," ucap Ai sambil berjalan mendekati Conan._

_Conan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Ai berdansa dan Ai menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Musikpun dimulai merekapun mulai berdansa dengan tenang._

"_Edogawa-Kun bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" ucap Ai sinis._

"_Aku rasa aku tak punya pilihan lahin., aku tak mungkin berdansa dengan anak kecil kau ingat? Saat kau berkata 'Kudo-Kun., aku tak ingin pacaran. Aku tak ingin menipu mereka.. mereka anak kelas 3 SD tak mungkin pacaran dengan aku yang berumur 20an kan?' bagaimana bisa aku berdansa dengan anak kelas 6 SD sedangkan aku adalah lelaki berumur 20 tahun lebih?" ucap Conan._

"_Aku mohon jangan seakan-akan aku terkena pepatah 'senjata makan tuan' Edogawa-Kun," ucap Ai._

"_Itu kenyataan A—"_

"_A?"_

"_Ai-Chan.," ucap Conan pelan tepat dikuping Ai yang sukses membuat wajah Ai memerah._

"_A—apa-apaan kau ini Edoga—"_

"_Biarkan aku memanggilmu begitu., aku tak ingin bergantung lagi padamu," ucap Conan._

"_Bergantung? Oh aku tahu., maaf semua ini salahku.. aku tak bisa mempercepat prosesnya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa pulang sekarang untuk menyelesai—"_

"_Aku tak mau Ai-Chan., kumohon berhentilah memaksakan diri," ucap Conan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Ai._

"_Conan-Kun., maaf ya," ucap Ai pelan sambil memeluk Conan yang sedang terkaget-kaget karena namanya depannya dipanggil oleh Ai._

"_Ha'I., Ai-Chan," ucap Conan sambil membalas pelukkan Ai._

"_Ngomong-ngomong Kudo-Kun," ucap Ai pelan._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku hanya bercanda tadi., hahahahaha," ucap Ai dengan tawa yang terdengar menyebal bagi Conan._

"_Kau bercanda?" ucap Conan marah._

"_Tapi soal aku minta maaf., aku serius. Aku selalu merasa bersalah kepadamu Kudo-Kun.," ucap Ai sambil mencium kening Conan yang sukses membuat Conan mau tak mau harus memaafkan Ai._

**END FLASBACK**

**.**

"Hem., Hoam~! Aku tertidur ya nampaknya," ucap Conan yang mengingat masa-masa tak terduganya dengan Ai.

Conan melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya nampak tak ada siapapun. Conan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah namun tak ada orang pula. Conan kembali duduk disofa berpikir kalau Ai sedang dikamar mandi. 15 menit sudah namun tak ada tanda-tanda Ai berada dikamar mandi. Conanpun membuka pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada Ai. Conan langsung berlari keluar rumah professor sambil membawa skateboardnya. Conan melihat kejalanan tak ada siapapun. Conan mencari Ai dengan kacamatanya. Namun sayang sepertinya pin Ai ia tinggal di kamarnya. Conan langsung melaju dengan skateboardnya kearah pertokoan. Entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa Ai ada dipertokoan. Namun bukannya bertemu Ai, Conan malah bertemu seorang tante-tante yang hobi menyamar.

"Conanchan!" teriak tante-tante itu.

"Ibu., ibu melihat Haibara tidak?" tanya Conan.

"Hem, iya tadi Ai-Chan yang menemani ibu belanja.." ucap Yukiko.

"Lalu? Dia dimana?" tanya Conan.

"Bayangan hitam sudah datang. Dan pangeran berlari namun pangeran tidak berlari menuju Surga.,Pangeran berlari menuju bayangan hitam memakan apel merah dan pangeran mati karena penyihir membunuhnya,yah bagaimana nasib Putri Salju?" ucap Yukiko.

Conan terdiam.. ia mengerti.. Bayangan hitam adalah BO., pangeran adalah Ai.. ai berlari menuju BO dan penyihir itu adalah Gin yang memakan Apel Merah berarti Gin mengambil obat penawar.. lalu the pangeran mati karena penyihir membunuhnya? Berarti… Ai akan mati karena Gin membunuh Ai… Ai akan mati? APA?! AI AKAN MATI?! (ah si Conan Lola~!).Conan segera berlari meninggalkan ibunya itu..

"CONANCHAN! Pangeran menangis atau tidak?aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak melihat apapun," teriak Yukiko.

Conan berhenti dan menatap Ibunya sebentar. Yukiko tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Conan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Yukiko menghela nafas panjang.

"Pangeran menangis namun di didalam hatinya," ucap Conan.

Yukiko tersentak dan tercengang. Ia kaget dengan perkataan Conan. Namun ia tersenyum dan memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Kurasa kerja keras Yusaku tak sia-sia.," ucap Yukiko.

.

"Ai., Ai Haibara., dimana dia sebenarnya.." ucap Conan frustasi sambil berjalan menelurusi tempat-tempat yang biasanya Ai kunjungi.

Conan kini berlari tak tentu arah. Sejujurnya saja ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah menelepon semua teman sekelasnya dan tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Ai Haibara. Ia menelepon Kogoro dan Eri mereka juga tak mengetahui keberadaan Ai. Dimana Ai biasa menangis? Dimana Ai biasa bertemu dengan BO? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Ai Haibara dimana dirimu.., kenapa saat aku sadar kau malah pergi..," ucap Conan.

Setitik demi setitik air mata langit mulai membasahi tubuh mungil Conan. Awan hitam mulai menutupi kota Beika. Conan menatap langit jauh menerawang hingga kelangit ke tujuh (cekicaw lebay).

'Jika memang didalam diriku masih ada yang menyukai Ran.. yaitu sosok Shinichi Kudo belah saja tubuh ini menjadi dua. Biarkan aku menjadi Conan Edogawa yang menyukai Ai Haibara dan Shinichi Kudo yang menyukai Ran Mouri.., kalau memang tubuhku tak bisa dibelah atau dibagi menjadi dua.. kumohon.. biarkan Shinichi Kudo menyukai Shiho Miyano.. kuharap Shinichi Kudo bisa mencintai Shiho Miyano walaupun mereka jarang atau tak pernah bertemu langsung. Hei.. aku memang detektif gila yang kecanduan herocomplex tapi kurasa aku lebih suka sebutan yang kau beri padaku.. magnet mayat. Kurasa yang sebenarnya magnet mayat bukanlah diriku tapi kau Ai. Tanpa terasa banyak orang mati karena Gin dan Vodka mencari dirimu., lalu kalau aku boleh berkomentar.. menyentuhmu lebih AMAN ketimbang menyentuh Ran. Kalau aku memeluk atau menggendong Ran bisa-bisa aku kena jurus karatenya. Sedangkan kalau memeluk atau menggendong mu aku tak akan babak belur., hei Ai aku janji tak akan mengomel dan aku akan tetap didalam tubu Conan Edogawa agar dapat bersamamu..' batin Conan.

.

"Kaa-san., aku mau kerumah Mayu-neechan dulu!"

"AYUMI! Kau ini diluar hujan! lagi pula disini sudah ada Akane-niichan dan Amane-neechan., ada Shin-jiisan! Kau ini bagaimana sih.," omel seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Huh.., akukan mau meminta diajari membuat kue cupcake oleh Mayu-neechan., lagi pula niichan dan neechan juga sibuk dengan handphonenya masing-masing.." keluh Ayumi.

"Sudahlah., jangan keluar! Ingat kau tak boleh sakit!" ucap Ibu Ayumi.

"Baiklah Kaa-san., kalau begitu dimana Amane-neechan?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia ada diruang keluarga., bersama Akane.. rukun-rukun sana!" ucap Ibu Ayumi.

"Yaaaaaaa~" ucap Ayumi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Saat ia sampai dirumah tengah ia melihat dua orang berwajah serupa. Yang satu adalah perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang sedikit acak-acakkan, bertubuh ramping, mata berwarna hitam dan juga berwajah cantik tentunya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakkan, bertubuh proporsional, mata hitam, dan juga wajah tampan rupawan. Sesungguhnya Ayumi kesal kalau bersama mereka. Mereka sikembar yang tak tahu arti kalimat 'belas kasihan'.

"Akane-niichan., Amane-neechan sedang apa?" tanya Ayumi.

"Hem., sedang memantau.," ucap Akane. Sudah pasti Akane adalah anak yang cowok.

"Memantau apa?" tanya Ayumi sok imut.

"Hei hei bocah manis., mau kami kasih nasihat gak? Yakin deh nanti cowok yang kau suka itu si Conan Conan itu bakalan berterimakasih padamu kalau kau mendengar dan mengingat nasihat ini!" ucap Amane dengan wajah jahil.

"Nasehat apaan? Wajah dan tampang kalian men-cu-ri-ga-kan!" ucap Ayumi.

"The prince love the princess but.., the princess love the angel, the angel is not true angel.. well.. angel or evil ? angel or prince hey princess?" ucap Akane dengan senyumannya.

"Heh?"

"Catat saja!" ucap Akane.

"I—iya!"

"Sesungguhnya banyak yang tidak kita ketahui.. jangan berpikir terlalu polos ataupun terlalu lugu. Kau pikir hanya kau dan dia, dia, dia, dia, dia,dia saja yang tahu rahasiamu.. senyuman seorang MALAIKAT dapat berupa pertanda.. mungkin terlihat indah namun kalau kau salah mengenali malaikat apa yang ada dihadapanmu bisa saja nyawamu melayang.. bisa saja yang ada dihadapanmu adalah Malaikat kematian," ucap Amane sedangkan Ayumi mencatat.

"Yak sudah selesai kami mau tidur dulu," ucap Akane sambil menarik baju Amane.

"Ano! Neechan Niichan., Arigatou!" ucap Ayumi polos diikuti dengan senyuman dari kedua kakak sepupunya itu.

.

"Ai.,kau dimana,"

Bocah berkacamata itu masih tetap mencari keberadaan seorang Ai Haibara. Hei ayolah langit sudah gelap masih mau usaha sekarang?. Kenapa kau tak berpaling saja dan berharap pada Ran?

'Ayolah! Ran sudah tenang diluar negri.. dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan perpisahan sepurna., bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan Ran?' batin Conan.

"Aku tak akan pulang aku harus mejeput seseorang,"

.

"Kau mau menjeputku Conan-Kun?"

.

.

"Ran… neechan?"

/

\

/

/

TBC


	7. story 6

**YAAAAAH! Maap lama update., aku minta maaf soal chap yang ancurcurcur kemaren.. dan aku berterimakasih banget bagi yang udah ripiuw! \(n_n)/ makasih yaaa! Maaf belum sempet bales ripiuw! Nah ini dia selamat membaca! Oh ya aku bikin perbaikan chap kemaren dengan ~!**

**BALASAN REVIEW  
Misyel : aku buat lagi dalem hehehehehe thank you senpai atas sarannya :) **

**Aishanara87 : iya aku tahu itu kesalahan fatalku. Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku masih ngotot pake -_- ayoo dibaca lagi~**

**Aldo Bautista : aaa mungkin benar.. tapi coba dibaca aja dulu XD**

**Kudo Shin : BAIK JENDRAL!**

**Guilliano : saya tau Cuma karena disini Shinichi gak balik ke tubuh aslinya jadi saya bikin panggilan baru! HWAHAHAHA! (YANG BACA: lo kata cerita punya luuu ngubah-ngubah nama aja) (Author : HWAHAHWAHAHWAH)**

**Hasankamal713 : AAAA! Gak panjang gitu juga sih.., makasih dah revieww~**

**Kudo tantei : MAKASIH! TTwTT**

**Sera Masumi : ayo aja ketemuan~ aku sekolah di Bina Insani *woy kok bongkar aib***

**Al Landers : *nangis* *terharu* Senpai.. TERIMAKASIH! TTwTT)b**

**sHELLING fORD**** : SANKYUUUU! *peeluukkk***

**BellaAndchance : Gak papa… makasih yaaa! Ini lanjutannyaa!**

**.**

**Setelah saya mendapatkan wejangan atau petuah dari para sesepuh atau para senpai.. dan semangat.. saya pun mengupdate fanfic ini dengan cara ke warnet ampe digodain ama yang jaga…. SELAMAT MENIKMATI FFN INI! **

**.**

**.**

"Ai.,kau dimana,"

Bocah berkacamata itu masih tetap mencari keberadaan seorang Ai Haibara. Hei ayolah langit sudah gelap masih mau usaha sekarang?. Kenapa kau tak berpaling saja dan berharap pada Ran?

'Ayolah! Ran sudah tenang diluar negri.. dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan perpisahan sepurna., bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan Ran?' batin Conan.

"Aku tak akan pulang aku harus mejeput seseorang,"

**.**

"Kau mau menjeputku Conan-Kun?"

**.**

**.**

"Ran… neechan?"

**.**

**.**

**I Know**

**Chap 6**

**.**

**.**

Nampak sesosok gadis manis nan cantik dihadapan bocah berkacamata itu. Gadis berambut panjang diikat kuda berwarna kecokelatan namun lebih terlihat seperti hitam. Gadis yang memakai sebuah kaos putih polos dan jas hitam tak lupa celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hak yang tak terlalu tinggi berwarna hitam pula. Conan Edogawa, atau Shinichi Kudo bocah yang berada dihadapan gadis itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Ran Mouri gadis cantik yang ada dihadapan Conan hanya tersenyum riang.

"Ranneechan?" tanya Conan.

"Hei Conan-Kun., kau sudah besar ya. Aku sudah pulang," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Conan masih mengalami shock. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Conan-Kun? Kau tahu dari mana aku pulang hari ini? Tadi kau bilang mau menjeput seseorangkan? Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan," ucap Ran.

"Eh.. eh tidak.. aku tadi sedang mencari—"

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke rumah Otou-San dan Okaa-San," ucap Ran sambil menggandeng tangan Conan.

Conan tak bisa menolak. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Ran, ia juga rindu terhadap Ran, tapi.. ia harus mencari Ai. Apakah ia harus melepas tangan Ran? Jika ia lepas.. berarti ia melepaskan Ran selamanya? Apakah Conan siap melepas Ran?. Selama otak Conan berpikir, Ran asyik bercerita tentang London. Conan menatap wajah gembira Ran.. ia tak tega merusak pemandangan indah itu. Ran menatap Conan dengan riang semakin membuat Conan merasa tak enak. Tapi Conan harus menolong Ai., ia harus menolongnya.. ia sudah berjanji.

"Rannee—"

"Conan-Kun., apa kau tahu dimana Shinichi?"

'DEG!' pertanyan yang membuat jantung Conan berdetak kencang. Dibawah langit berbintang.., Ran menanyakan hal yang semakin membuat Conan bingung. Wajah Ran yang sendu dan hembusan nafasnya yang mengembul diudara.. semakin membuat Conan merasa tak enak.

"Aku tak tahu Ranneechan," ucap Conan.

"Aku sudah mencari Shinichi kemana-mana... di London aku cari ia tapi tak juga aku berjumpa dengannya.. bahkan orang tuanya sudah pindah. Aku tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi.. aku berharap Shinichi mampu melihatku sekarang dan muncul dihadapanku.. aku sangat.. sangat.. damat ingin bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal yang kupendam. Conan-Kun.."

"Apa Ranneechan?" tanya Conan melihat wajah sendu Ran.

"Salahkah aku menunggu Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

Serasa disambar petir, Conan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ranneechan.."

"Hem?"

"Menurutku tak ada salahnya menyukai orang yang tak pasti asal usulnya., asalkan siap tersakiti oleh orang itu," ucap Conan dengan tatapan tegas.

Ran terdiam kaget.

"Jika memang suka., kita harus memperjuangkannya sekuat tenaga. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai kehilangan dia. Jika memang suka.. kita cari ia sampai kemanapun, terkadang orang yang kita cari malah ada dihadapan kita tanpa kita sadari. Jika memang suka., katakan suka dengan tegas dihadapannya agar kelak tak menyesal. Jika suka.. kita juga harus rela disakiti, dikhianati, dan melihat orang yang kita suka bahagia.. walau bukan dengan kita.," ucap Conan.

Ran menunduk., dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Lalu ia mengusap-usap kepala Conan yang sudah sebahunya kini. Ia tatap Conan., tatapan yang sama dengan Shinichi. Ran menggeleng-geleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, tapi kau sedikit berbeda.," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Conanpun tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Ran.

"Sekarang., aku harus pergi Ranneechan., aku ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang kuanggap berharga bagi diriku," ucap Conan.

Ranpun tercengang kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pergilah., semoga berhasil," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Conanpun tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Ran. Ran hanya dapat menatap punggung Conan yang sudah mulai menjauh. Ran tersenyum.. namun kemudian ia tertawa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan ada sebuah lelucon lucu yang baru saja diceritakan Conan. Ran tertawa lalu ia mengambil handphonenya.

"HAHAHA! Aku tak percaya ini!" ucap Ran. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk lalu tawanya semakin kencang.

"Kalau dia melihat ini.. akan jadi apa wajahnya tadi? HAHAHAHA!" Ran Menekan beberapa nomor. Lalu melakukan panggilan..

'Hello?' ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Halo? Pesan yang kau kirim sangat sangat sangat lucu! HAHAHAAHAHA! Aku tak tahu kau mampu begini!" ucap Ran.

'Hanya foto biasa., tak perlu sesenang itu.. kerjamu cukup bagus. 30 menit lebih lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan,'

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? This is sooooooooooo~ EASY! Hahahaha! Aku tak tahan melihat wajahnya tadi,"

'Ok ok., akan kukirim data rencana berikutnya., lalu soal sikembar,'

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

'Mereka berhasil kabur., secepat mungkin lacak keberadaan mereka dan tangkap mereka. Mereka memegang kartu As kita. Padahal mereka Ace kita tapi ternyata mereka malah kabur.,'

"Namanya juga anak –anak.., akan kuberi mereka pelajaran, bolehkan?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu memencet beberapa tombol handphonenya.

'Terserah yang penting mereka kembali,'

"Baiklah~! Sampai jumpaaaa~!"

Panggilan singkat itu berakhir. Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap layar handphonennya, foto dua anak kembar dan juga foto seorang gadis berambut cokelat atau merah strawberry bersama bocah berkacamata. Ia tutup ponselnya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Akan kudapatkan kalian semua, lihat saja,"

.

Conan berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Tak ada petunjuk sedikitpun. Ia mencoba melacak keberadaan Ai.

"... SIAL! Diakan tidak bawa HP!" umpat Conan.

"Conan-Kun?"

Conan menoleh. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Ayumi-Chan?" ucap Conan kaget.

"Conan-Kun sedang apa? Hujan-hujanan begitu," ucap Ayumi heran.

"Aku sedang mencari Haibara, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Conan.

Ayumipun menggeleng pelan. Conan hanya dapat menghela nafas. Saat ini Conan sangat frustasi. Harus bagaimana agar ia menemukan Ai?. Sedangkan bagi Ayumi saat ini ia sangat bahagia karena ia dapat melihat wajah Conan yang bersimbah air hujan dan juga tubuh Conan dengan baju yang basah itu. Ayolah Conan terlihat seksi bukan?

"Ah iya!" ucap Ayumi mengingat sesuatu sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"Pangeran menyukai Snow White, tetapi Snow White menyukai Malaikat. Tetapi malaikat itu bukanlah malaikat sesungguhnya. Jadi malaikat atau iblish? Malaikat atau pangeran hey Snow White?" ucap Ayumi.

Conan tercengang mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu sama dengan yang dikatakan ibunya. Dari mana Ayumi tahu tentang itu semua?

"Ayumi siapa yang memberi tahu kau tentang kata-kata tadi?" tanya Conan.

"Eh, kakak sepupuku.., Akane dan Amane.," ucap Ayumi.

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu sekarang? Mereka ada di rumahmu kan?" tanya Conan.

"I—iya ada.. tapi aku harus ke mini market dulu membeli es krim untuk mereka berdua," ucap Ayumi pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke mini market!" ucap Conan sambil menarik tangan Ayumi.

Oooh bagaimanakah perasaan Ayumi sekarang? Sudah pasti hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tangannya digandeng oleh Conan Edogawa, pangeran yang ia impikan selama ini! Kalau teman-temannya tahu akan timbul rasa iri dihati teman-temannya. Betapa beruntungnya kau Ayumi bisa berbelanja berdua saja dengan si bocah kacamata itu.

.

"Kau beli es krim apa?" tanya Conan.

"Dark Choco ice, lalu sama.. Tokyo La Frima (ya ini namanya ngasal sal sal hahahaha)" ucap Ayumi.

Conan memperhatikan es krim itu dengan saksama. Dark Choco ice dengan bungkus seorang tokoh kartun dari produk tersebut. Berpakaian serba hita dan memakai jubah hitam pula. Sedangkan Tokyo La Frima bungkusnya menunjukkan tokyo tower.. menara tokyo.. tunggu dulu! Orang berpakaian hitam = BO dan tokyo tower = tempat BO?! Apakah ini kode?!. Handphone Ayumi berbunyi dan Ayumi membukannya. Lalu ia nampak tak mengerti dengan isi pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa Ayumi?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah, Akane-niichan dan Amane-neechan mengirim pesan yang sama tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudnya," ucap Ayumi sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonenya.

'BINGO! Tebakanmu tepat! Kalau tak cepat kau akan kehilangan,' itulah isi pesannya.

Conanpun tersenyum lalu memeluk Ayumi.

"Ayumi, Thank You!" ucap Conan.

Ayumi yang dipeluk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa!" ucap Conan sambil berlari keluar mini market.

.

Gelap gelap gelap. Tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Tak ada yang terlihat. Sakit, sakit, sakit, mungkin itu yang dirasakan gadis kecil ini. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Percuma hanya sebelah saja yang terbuka, hanya mata Kirinya saja yang terbuka. Kini ia menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinnya diikat. Dan satu hal lagi yang ia sadari., mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya luka yang cukup parah.

"Sakit.," ucap gadis bernama Ai Haibara itu.

Gelap., namun ia merasa mendengar suara banyak orang. Ia meraba-raba dinding-dinding ruangan tersebut dan ia menemukan pintu. Ia mendorong pintu itu namun usahanya sia-sia. Kakinya tak bisa untuk berdiri. Terlalu sakit untuk berjalan.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TO—"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya,"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ai tak mengenali suara itu.

"Siapapun aku itu tak penting., kau mau keluar?"

Ai yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

'Sial., badanku terlalu sakit. Kakiku hampir tak bisa digerakan, mataku juga tak terlalu jelas., lalu pendengarankupun tak jernih. Aku harus bagaimana? Kudo.. kuharap kau adalah orang didepanku ini,' batin Ai.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan Shinichi Kudo,"

Ai kaget tak kepalang namun apa boleh buat ia tak bisa mengekspresikan kekagetannya itu.

Orang itu menyeret Ai keluar dengan cara menarik rambut Ai. Ia menggeret keluar sampai memasuki lift. Sebelum memasuki lift ia mukul kepala Ai sekali dengan tongkat. Ai semakin tak sadarkan diri. Saat didalam lift Ai sempat melirik ke arah orang tersebut dan ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun apa boleh buat ia sudah cukup sakit untuk berpikir.

"Ku—do," ucap Ai lemah.

Orang yang membawa Ai itupun tersentak mendengar 1 kata yang diucapkan Ai. 1 nama yang ia kenal jelas. Kudo, Shinichi Kudo. Semaki ia mendengar nama itu iapun semakin kasar terhadap Ai. Emosinya memuncak. Kini ia berada di puncak Tokyo Tower. Hanya ia, dan Ai. Iapun tersenyum melihat Ai yang nampak menderita.

.

Conan berlari setelah menaikki kereta dan sampai di tempat tujuan, Tokyo Tower. Conan berlari mencari Ai. Namun langkah kakinya itu dihentikan dengan suara teriakkan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Semua orang disitupun kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Seorang gadis menunjuk ke arah atas atau lebih tepatnya puncak tokyo tower. Dan disitu ada..

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" teriak Conan panik.

.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" seorang teriakan seorang bocah berkacamata cukup terdengar.

Seorang berbaju hitam yang menyeret Ai hingga ke puncak Tokyo Towerpun tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Putri salju sudah datang. Putri salju datang untuk menyelamatkan pangerannya. Jadi putri salju memilih pangeran? Orang itupun tertawa lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Lihat! Lihat! Lihatlah Ai Haibara! Dibawah ada Conan Edogawa!"

Ai membuka matanya sedikit., ia yakin orang yang didepannya bukanlah Gin atau Vodka. Dia adalah orang yang dikenal dengan jelas. Ia adalah orang yang selama ini tidak dicurigai. Ia adalah orang yang selama ini berada dijalan cahaya. Orang yang selama ini dilindungi., ia adalah malaikat..

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Ai-Chan?"

Ai menahan air matanya.

"Kau mau menangis?"

Ai menggeleng pelan.

**.**

"Kudo-kun., senang.."

**.**

Orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa katamu Ai-Chan atau harus kupanggil Shiho Miyano?"

**.**

Ai tersenyum lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Okaeri., Ran-neechan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**MAAAF lama update dan maaf yang kemaren itu bener-bener ancur... -,- aku bener-bener gk kepikiran buat pake .. TAPI HARUSNYA PAKE AJA! Hiks hiks.. makasih reviewnyaa! Maaf belum sempet bales., :'( dan tolong ripiuw yaaaa!**


	8. story 7

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update.. bener-bener minta maaf buat yang udah nunggu. Aku UN dan ini baru dikasih modem baru. maafyaa... maaf.. ini dia lanjutannya! maaf gak bisa bales reviews... -_- maaf.. sekali lagi maaf. saya emang payah.. okeh silahkan di baca~**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" seorang teriakan seorang bocah berkacamata cukup terdengar.

Seorang berbaju hitam yang menyeret Ai hingga ke puncak Tokyo Towerpun tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Putri salju sudah datang. Putri salju datang untuk menyelamatkan pangerannya. Jadi putri salju memilih pangeran? Orang itupun tertawa lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Lihat! Lihat! Lihatlah Ai Haibara! Dibawah ada Conan Edogawa!"

Ai membuka matanya sedikit., ia yakin orang yang didepannya bukanlah Gin atau Vodka. Dia adalah orang yang dikenal dengan jelas. Ia adalah orang yang selama ini tidak dicurigai. Ia adalah orang yang selama ini berada dijalan cahaya. Orang yang selama ini dilindungi., ia adalah malaikat..

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Ai-Chan?"

Ai menahan air matanya.

"Kau mau menangis?"

Ai menggeleng pelan.

**.**

"Kudo-kun., senang.."

**.**

Orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa katamu Ai-Chan atau harus kupanggil Shiho Miyano?"

**.**

Ai tersenyum lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Okaeri., Ran-neechan"**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW **

**.  
**

**.**

Conan diam mematung melihat apa yang ada di puncak Tokyo tower itu. Memang tidak begitu jelas tapi ia tahu siluet itu.. rambut itu.. hanya milik orang yang ia kenal. Ia masih tidak percaya. Diatas sana ada Ai Haibara yang dari tadi ia cari. Tapi diatas sana juga.. rambut hitam panjang, tubuh ramping kulit putih, tatapan mata itu.. itu hanya milik seseorang yang ia sayang dan ia cintai. Itu adalah sosok Ran Mouri. Conan langsung berlari memasuki Tokyo tower dan menuju ke tempat Ai.

'Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa hal tak masuk akal ini terjadi?! Mungkinkah itu Ran?! Kenapa Ran bisa begitu?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' pikir Conan.

"BRAK!" Conanpun sampai dilantai paling atas. Ia terjatuh. Conan berusaha bangkit dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Conan-Kun., sedang apa kau disini?"

Mata Conan membulat. Suara itu. suara yang ia kenal baik. Conan tak mampu menatap mata pemilik suara itu. Conan mencoba menatap wajah pemilik suara itu dan.. wajah tak berdosa. Wajah seorang malaikat.

"Conan-Kun?" ucap Ran.

"Ran-neechan….?" Ucap Conan.

"Hem? Ah iya Conan-Kun! Tadi aku sedang bermain!" ucap Ran riang.

"Ber—main?"

"Iya! Kemari-kemari!" ucap Ran sambil menarik tangan Conan.

Mata Conan kembali membulat, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menghampiri gadis di depannya itu. Ai Haibara, gadis mungil yang kini tubuhnya sudah tak semulus yang terakhir kali Conan lihat. Banyak begas sayatan, kakinya memar tak karuan, darah mengalir dari kepalanya, matanya tak begitu secantik dulu, nampak tangan Ai yang diikat kebelakang. Ai membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari sesosok Conan Edogawa berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ku—do-kun…"

Mata Conan membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tahu itu bukan suara Ai. Itu suara Ran. Conan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ran dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ran hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa Conan-kun? Kau kaget aku memanggilmu Kudo? Kurasa Ai juga memanggilmu begitukan? Ah bukan.. Ai memanggilmu Edogawa-kun.. yang memanggilmu Kudo-kun adalah Shiho Miyano ya?" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Conan terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kurasa disini adalah kuburan paling mewah kalian.. ini bagus loh! Kalau kalian mati disini kalian bisa masuk Koran!" ucap Ran riang.

"Ran-neechan..?"

"Kau masih memanggilku neechan.. Shinichi Kudo?" tanya Ran.

Conan menunduk.

"Kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya Conan.

Ran mendekat ke arah Ai. Tatapan riang cerianya lenyap begitu saja. Ran mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"Kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakan keanehan keanehan yang kau lakukan? Banyak hal ganjil yang menimbulkan tanda tanya tapi akhirnya aku sadar.. bahwa itu Conan itu adalah kau," ucap Ran.

"Ran.."

"Apa? AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENEMUKANMU SHINICHI! Aku tak perlu menunggu lagi kan? Kita bisa terus bersamakan?" tanya Ran. Air matanya sudah mulai tumpah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Ran… maaf," ucap Conan.

Conan mendekat ke arah Ran dan memeluk Ran. Conan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ran. Ran menangis dan menangis.. dan..

'DOR'

Bunyi tembakan pistol. Conan terdiam. Ia terkejut. Tubuhnya mulai jatuh. Conan memegangi perutnya dan terlihat darah merah. Ai tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu Conan. Ai berusaha berdiri meski terjatuh lagi. Ai sampai disisi Conan.

"Ku—kudo-kun.." ucap Ai.

Conan menatap Ai sejenak.. "Kau ngapain merangkak-rangkak sampai kemari.. bodoh," ucap Conan.

Ran hanya diam melihat aksi itu. ia nampak bosan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan membantu Ai sampai kesisi Conan. Ia memindahkan Ai ke sisi Conan yang dekat dengan pembatas.

"Nah silahkan reunian, dan aku akan menunggu sampai selesai," ucap Ran.

Conan menatap Ai. Wajah Ai yang begitu kesakitan.

"Ka—u.. ya—yang.. bodoh Ku—do..-kun," ucap Ai pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Conan tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Ai.

"Kau tetap angkuh disaat-saat seperti i—"

Ucapan Conan terhenti. Senyum Ai yang tadi muncul digantikan sesuatu yang mematikan. Jendela Tokyo Tower yang pecah dan menimbulkan kepanikan tadi.. tak bisa menahan Ai. Ai terjatuh. Conan hanya dapat membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ai tak bisa berkata apapun. Tangan Conan berusaha menggapai Ai namun…

'DOR'

Ran menembaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Ai yang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya hanya pasrah. Ai membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat Ran menembak Conan untuk kedua kalinya. Ran tersenyum senang. Ai hanya diam dan tersenyum juga. Conan terdiam terbaring lemah sambil menatap wajah Ran. Tadi Ran mendorong Ai dengan sangat kencang hingga Ai terjatuh lalu sekarang Ran menembaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan dibantu.. kasian," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum

Conan terdiam.. ia menutup kedua matanya dan..

"JANGAN BERGERAK! POLISI!"

Conan membuka kedua matanya kembali. Terlihat wajah panik Ran namun nampaknya bala bantuan untuk Ran sudah datang. Helicopter sudah menunggu Ran. Nampak seseorang dari dalam helicopter mengeluarkan tali dan Ranpun mengambilnya lalu ia pergi. Ranpun kabur dengan mudahnya. Conan menggerakan tangannya berusaha menggapai Ran. Namun semua sudah terlambat.

"Hoi Kudo!" ucap Heiji yang baru saja datang.

Conan terdiam. Tatapannya kosong.

"SESEORANG CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS! CEPAT BAWA ANAK INI!" teriak Heiji.

"Tandunya akan segera datang., dibawah juga ada mayat.."

Conan terkejut. Mayat? Mungkinkah..

"Ma—mayat siapa diba—wah?" tanya Conan dengan suara kecil.

"Seorang gadis. Kepalanya pecah. Nampaknya ia jatuh dari sini.. Conan-kun.. kami butuh penjelasanmu," ucap Takagi.

Conan mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia berteriak sebisa mungkin walaupun sakit. Kenapa.. Kenapa.. Kenapa?!

"Gommen.."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Conan tak sadarkan diri. Yukiko dan Yusaku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu. akhirnya identitas Conanpun terkuak sudah. Dan menurut hasil penyelidikan kemarin mayat yang ditemukan adalah mayat dari Ai Haibara. Profesor Agasa menangis tiada henti. Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhikopun ikut cemas dengan peristiwa itu. Mereka menangis sekecang-kencangnya saat tau Ai meninggal. Kogoro Mouripun tak habis pikir karena pihak kepolisian menduga ada sangkut paut dari anaknya yaitu Ran. Inspektur Megure tetap berpikir bahwa Ran ada sangkut pautnya walaupun Kogoro sudah mengelak habis-habis.

.

"Bisa dijelaskan kenapa anak saya masih tidak kunjung bangun juga dok?" tanya Yusaku.

"Begini.., anak bapak dan ibu mengalami shock berat. Seharusnya ia sudah sadar tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tak ingin sadar," ucap Dokter.

"Ajak saja dia bicara, tuan Shinichi juga bisa mendengar suara kalian.. tenang saja," ucap Dokter itu.

"Terimakasih Dok.." ucap Yusaku.

Yusaku menatap anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. ia tak tega melihatnya. Yukiko kembali menangis.

"Maaf jam besuk sudah ha—"

"Kami baru saja akan keluar kok sus, maaf," ucap Yusaku sambil menuntun istrinya keluar.

Yusaku dan Yukikopun keluar dari ruangan itu. Susterpun keluar. Kini hanya Conan sendirian. Tapi nampaknya ia tak benar-benar sendirian.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begitu?"

"Gadis itu tak benar-benar mati,"

Reaksi denyut nadi Conan menjadi lebih cepat.

"Ini aku.. Kaito KID.." ucap Kaito pelan.

Conan tetap terdiam. Reaksi jantungnya menunjukan pergolakan yang hebat.

"Ia ada bersamaku., cepatlah bangun dan jemput dia… dia.. lebih membutuhkanmu," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau mendengarkukan?! Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja kalau dia mati! Apakah otak jeniusmu itu sudah berkarat?! Kau tahu betapa hancurnya dia karena melindungimu! Tubuhnya., Otaknya.. hingga hatinya sudah kau hancurkan.." ucap Kaito miris.

Conan tetap terdiam.

"Kau.. apa kau tidak berjuang untuk mendapatkannya kembali?! Apa kau menyerah begitu saja?! Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk memperjuangkan hidupmu sampai membuang hidupnya! Apa kau menyerah Kudo?" ucap Kaito sambil menangis.

Kaito kaget tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"A—ku.. ti—dak.. menye—rah," ucap Conan.

"Kudo.," ucap Kaito.

"A—ku..akan berjuang., ari—gatou," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum.

Kaitopun menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruang rawat Conan. Lalu ia berpura-pura mendengar suara dari kamar Shinichi dan memberitahukannya ke pada perawat. Berita Conan sadarpun menyebar dengan cepat. Yusaku dan Yukiko sangat senang mengetahui anaknya sudah kembali. Conan tersenyum melihat begitu banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

"Shinichi-kun.. kau sudah sadar ya? Aku bersyukur kau sudah sadar., aku pikir kau akan mati seperti Ai-chan.. maaf aku sudah kasar padamu, kau itu bodoh,"

Conan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa mendengar seseorang. Ia merasa itu suara Ran. Namun ia tak melihat apa-apa dan ia tertidur lagi.

.

"Kau tidur nyenyak? Wajah mu lucu Shinichi!"

Conan kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah kedua kalinya dalam dua malam ia mendengar suara Ran. Pertama kemarin.. suara Ran meminta maaf padanya. Seperti kemarin.. hari ini juga tidak ada tanda-tanda Ran. Conanpun berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Conan dirawat dan besok ia dijadwalkan untuk keluar. Setelah keluar ia ingin mencari Kaito dan mengambil kembali Ai dari Kaiito. Conan berusaha keras untuk tidur. Besok ya besok ia keluar. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran Conan. Selama 2 minggu ini saat ia tidur ia merasa mendengar suara Ran. Tapi ia tak begitu memikirkannya karena tak ada kejadian apapun sampai detik ini.

.

"Tidurmu enak Shinichi-kun?"

Conan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa mendengar suara Ran untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat keadaan disekelilingnya dan tak ada apa-apa. Conan menelepon Heiji yang kebetulan ada di Tokyo. Kini Conan sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi.

.

'_Hallo, Heiji?_'

"Yo kudo.. ada apa? malam-malam begini.." ucap Heiji dengan nada meledek.

'_Tidak hanya tak bisa tertidur,_' ucap Conan pelan.

"Mimpi buruk? Hahahahahaha," ucap Heiji meledek sambil mengambil kaleng soda dari lemari es.

'_Bukan.. bukan begitu.. beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang berbicara padaku ketika aku tertidur,_' ucap Conan.

"Hantu?" tanya Heiji.

'_Bukan.. aku kenal suara itu.. itu suara R—_BRAK!'

Heiji terdiam. Suara apa tadi itu?!.

"Hei kudo?! Kudo?! Kau tak papa?!" ucap Heiji panik. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres.

"KUDO! Ini gak lucu, HEI!" teriak Heiji.

'BRAK! PRANG!' terdengar suara kegaduhan. Heiji hanya terdiam. Ia menjatuhkan soda yang ia minum. Apa yang terjadi?!.

.

"Hei Kudo.., kau tak pa—tuut tuuut".

.

Sambungannya terputus. Diputus oleh Conan.

.

"Kudo.."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
